¡Tú no me entiendes!
by migaDbr
Summary: Cuando Hiroto y Kazemaru comienzan a salir juntos, la armonía que siempre reinó en el Inazuma Japan se desvanece. Endou pondrá de su parte para solventar esas rencillas en un intento desesperado por traer de nuevo la paz al equipo, pero ¿será capaz el joven capitán de desenmarañar el complejo entramado que se oculta bajo esa aparentemente simple relación? /parcialmente R18: dubcon/
1. Una relación molesta

–¡Gouenji!

**Kidou pasó el balón hacia delante, el cual llegó perfectamente hasta el Delantero de Fuego.**

–¡Toramaru, Hiroto, preparaos!

**Endou, quien estaba situado frente a la portería a la que Gouenji se dirigía, no movió un solo músculo.**

–¿Qué pasa, Endou? ¿Demasiado asustado para reaccionar? **–dijo Gouenji burlón.**

–…Me temo que no voy a tener a qué reaccionar **–el capitán del Inazuma Japan señaló a Hiroto. Estaba en la defensa del campo contrario.**

–Hiroto-kun~… **–Kazemaru estaba besuqueándose cariñosamente con el antiguo alienígena. Ninguno de los dos estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención al entrenamiento.**

**Ésta no era la primera vez que pasaba esto. Hiroto, quien había discutido con su novia, Yagami, había encontrado en Kazemaru un compañero de arrumacos que nunca le dejaba de lado. Ni siquiera en los momentos más inapropiados.**

–¡Eh, Hiroto, céntrate! **–gritó Gouenji. Sin embargo, esa distracción momentánea fue aprovechada por Midorikawa para robarle el balón a Gouenji, a pesar de que ambos jugaban en el mismo equipo. Pero, al contrario que su compañero, Midorikawa no tenía intención de chutar a puerta.**

–¡Astro… Gate! **–exclamó el antes conocido como Reize. Su disparo, fuerte y lleno de desdén, se dirigió directamente hacia la pareja del campo, quienes tuvieron que separarse de un salto para evitar el balón, que pasó entre ellos.**

–¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, Midorikawa! ? **–gruñó Hiroto–**. ¡En mala hora tuvo que lesionarse Hijakata…!

**Así era. El entrenador Kudou, viendo que no podría contar con Hijikata por un tiempo, volvió a llamar a Midorikawa a la selección nacional. Mala idea.**

–¡Sois unos imbéciles! **–respondió Midorikawa–**. ¡Estamos en medio de un entrenamiento, centraos de una vez!

**No era ésa la razón del enfado del joven. Llevaba ya tiempo pensándolo y, justo cuando estaba a punto de confesarle a Hiroto que le gustaba, éste empezó su relación con Kazemaru.**

**Hiroto se limitó a apartar la mirada y resoplar. Tanto él como Kazemaru se fueron a los vestuarios, donde siguieron con su actividad anterior en la intimidad.**

–¡Capitán, ¿es que no vas a hacer nada? ¡No creo que dejen de hacer el idiota en los entrenamientos por ellos mismos! **–aulló Midorikawa. Estaba que echaba chispas.**

**Endou suspiró. Lo sabía perfectamente. Un equipo cuyos miembros actuasen por su cuenta y estuvieran enfadados no iba a rendir ni a la mitad de su potencial, y por desgracia, como capitán, era su deber hacer lo posible por ayudar. Y no iba a ser fácil.**

* * *

><p>–Eh, Kaze-kaze... <strong>–Endou pensó que tal vez con un mote conseguiría suavizar un poco la situación. Una medida desesperada como cualquier otra–<strong>. ¿Podemos hablar?

**Kazemaru titubeó, pero confiaba en su capitán. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que eran amigos, lo eran ya antes de unirse éste al club de fútbol.**

–Sí... Sí, claro. Siéntate, capitán **–el chico dió unas palmaditas al banco donde estaba sentado, haciéndole señas a Endou para que se situase ahí. Endou vaciló, pero lo hizo.**

–E-esto, quería comentarte lo del entrenamiento de hoy... **–dijo Endou casi tartamudeando mientras pensaba** _«Y el de ayer, y el de antes de ayer, y el de la semana pasada...__»_**.**

–¿Está mal que tenga novio, Endou? **–sollozó Kazemaru.**

–C-claro que no, ¡me alegro mucho por vosotros...! Pero entiéndelo, molestáis a los demás cuando os ponéis a besuquearos en medio del campo sin atender al entrenamiento...

**Endou debió enfatizar de alguna manera extraña o hiriente las palabras "besuquear" y "molestar", porque la expresión de Kazemaru se tornó un tanto más violenta.**

–¿Os molesta nuestra relación o qué? **–Kazemaru cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja, mosqueado.**

–No es eso, pero si se supone que estamos entrenando y vosotros estáis a otras cosas... ¡Y más siendo del mismo equipo, que desequilibra el partido...!

–Así que vas a ponernos en equipos diferentes en los entrenamientos. Separarnos, en definitiva.

–¿Estás intentando decir algo...?

–Sí. Que no lo apruebas.

**¿Qué...?**

**Endou no podía creérselo. Su amigo estaba tratándolo como... a saber qué. Pero nada bueno, desde luego.**

–¿Cómo que no lo apruebo? Sé que te gusta, y me parece bien, pero debéis dejar esa actitud a un lado en los entrenamientos y en los partidos, es todo... **–replicó el joven capitán.**

–¡No puedo dejar de quererle pulsando un botón, ¿sabes? !

–No tienes que dejar de quererle, sólo... ¡Contente un poco, por favor…!

–¿¡Que me contenga! ? ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Son sólo besos! ¡No hacemos nada más!

–¡Exacto...! Si os besáis, no jugáis; ése el problema.

–¿Me estás amenazando, Endou?

–¿¡Q-qué! ? **–Endou se quedó mirando fijamente a su camarada, sin poder creer lo que oía–**. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Tú no decides quién juega los partidos y quién no **–dijo Kazemaru frunciendo violentamente el ceño.**

–¡N-no quería decir eso...! **–dijo el capitán sacudiendo las manos.**

**Tarde. Kazemaru se levantó y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Endou antes de alegar:**

–¡Tú no me entiendes!

**Kazemaru salió del vestuario dando un portazo y dejó a Endou plantado. No era realmente culpa del capitán, sino del espinoso tema y de la reacción de Midorikawa a sus besos. El joven Ichirouta pronto se arrepintió de haberle gritado a su amigo. Pero no volvió para pedir disculpas.**

**El confuso capitán se quedó allí sentado un rato, reflexionando acerca de todo esto. Tendría que tratar de hablar también con Hiroto, y puede que también con Yagami. Y debía darse prisa, o la situación empeoraría aún más...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Recapitulemos! Hiroto, tras discutir con Yagami, su novia, comienza a salir con Kazemaru, pero esta relación se interpone con los entrenamientos... y con los sentimientos de Midorikawa. Endou trata de hablar y convencer al joven Ichirouta de que no desate su pasión mientras jueguen, pero sólo empeora la situación.<strong>_

_**¿Conseguirá Endou solucionar esta situación? ¿Qué piensa realmente Hiroto de todo esto? ¿Y Ryuuji? ¿Cuánto puede luchar una persona por sus ideales? ¡Todo esto y muchas cosas más (espero) en los próximos capítulos de "¡Tú no me entiendes!"!**_


	2. La princesa extraterrestre

**_¡Muy buenas!_**

**_Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga maserratti, pues la princesa extraterrestre que veréis aquí está basada directamente en cómo la rolea ella. Mención especial también a Ricc-chan, Shirou81 y todos aquellos que me dejaron review en el primer capítulo._**

**_¡Ale, se acabó la cháchara inútil! ¡Aquí tenéis lo que realmente importa, el segundo capítulo de "¡Tú no me entiendes!"! Espero que os guste~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cogió dinero y preparó su bolsa de deportes, pero, a diferencia de siempre, no la llenó con su uniforme y demás material necesario para entrenar. Ese día se preparó unos consistentes bocadillos –manjar de dioses que al que había cogido gusto durante su estancia en la Isla Liocott, bendita mezcla de culturas–, se guardó las bolas de arroz que habían sobrado de la comida y escogió un par de botellas de bebida energética de la nevera (esa cosa le tenía enganchado del todo). Se despidió de su madre y salió a toda prisa de casa, rumbo a la estación de tren.<strong>

**¿Su destino final?**

**Ohisama-En.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo primero que hizo Mamoru cuando bajó del tren fue zamparse las bolas de arroz y beberse de un trago toda una botella de su refresco revitalizante favorito. Recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y salió corriendo hacia el orfanato donde muchos de sus ahora amigos se habían criado.<strong>

**Llamó a la puerta una vez. Dos veces. No obtuvo respuesta alguna tras unos minutos de espera. Justo cuando iba a llamar por tercera vez, la puerta corredera se abrió.**

–¡Nemu-nemu! **–exclamó el capitán del Raimon. Un adormilado Miyuki Nemuro había salido de la cama para ver quién llamaba.**

–¿Hm…? ¡Oh, Endou-kun! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? **–preguntó y pensó el portero de Genesis. **«_Y más a estas horas…»_

**–**¡He venido a hablar con Yagami!

**De todas las respuestas posibles, ésa fue la que más pudo haber sorprendido jamás al hombrecito.**

* * *

><p><strong>El joven de cabellos esmeralda llevó a Endou hasta la habitación de Yagami, no sin antes advertirle de que estaba de un humor de perros. Aún más de lo normal, quiso decir.<strong>

_«No sé cómo alguien puede enfadarse con una chica tan dulce y mona…_»__**, pensó Endou. Pronto se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. O quizás no tanto.**

**El capitán del Inazuma Japan entró lentamente en la habitación de Reina, la cual estaba totalmente en penumbra.**

**–**¿Yagami-ch-pfhm! **–un cojín golpeó con fuerza la cara de Mamoru. Éste se sacudió un poco y trató de acercarse a la chica.**

**–**¡Ah, disculpa por entrar de repente...! Soy Mamoru Endou, ¿te acuerdas de m–pfhm! **–un segundo cojín se estampó contra la faz del guardameta, produciendo un sonido seco bastante cómico.**

**–**Claro que me acuerdo, imbécil. **–refunfuño la antes conocida como Ulvida–**.Y aunque me hubiera olvidado de ti, Hiroto no para de… de… **–Reina apartó la mirada bruscamente, ocultando su cara en la oscuridad del cuarto.**

**Endou vaciló, sin moverse del sitio aún, por miedo a recibir otro cojinazo por parte de la temperamental princesa extraterrestre.**

**–**L-la verdad es que de eso quería hablarte, precisamente… **–dijo el chico, dando un paso adelante**–****. Estoy muy preocupado, y creo que eres una de las únicas personas que puedes ayudarme ahora mismo. Por favor, Yagami-chan, ¡sólo quiero lo mejor para todos!

**Mamoru habló en tono triste, frustrado y hasta receloso. Cada vez que pensaba en la situación de su equipo tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no derrumbarse. **

**Reina, por su parte, sólo pensaba en quién le había dado permiso a aquel estúpido cabeza de balón para llamarla "Yagami-chan". Tenía suerte de que le admirase, porque si no le daría la paliza de su vida por tal osadía.**

**Yagami se levantó y se acercó a Endou, lentamente. Le dio un codazo en las costillas por blandengue y por pasarse de amistoso con ella y, mientras el chico aullaba de dolor, ella asintió. Por una vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente, se dejaría ayudar.**

_«Más te vale no acostumbrarte a esto, porterucho»._

* * *

><p><strong>El cabezota y la chica de cabellos celestes salieron al jardín y se sentaron en el porche. Mamoru, nervioso, le contó lo que había pasado tras la discusión que había tenido la pareja, y cómo Hiroto y Kazemaru estaban ahora juntos.<strong>

–…Tch. ¡Será imbécil! **–dijo Yagami entre dientes–. **¡Ya puede ir yéndose a tomar viento!

**La única razón por la que no dijo algo mucho peor fue porque estaba hablando con Endou, y en el fondo no quería que pensase mal de ella.**

–¡No…! **–replicó Mamoru–**.Hiroto está confuso, y lo que pasa es que Kazemaru estaba ahí cuando necesitó a alguien con quien desfogarse. Pero debes perdonarle, Yagami-chan…

_«Tu vida peligra como sigas llamándome eso tan a la ligera…», _**pensó Reina, aunque también lo masculló suavemente. Una pena que nuestro capitán favorito tenga la cabeza llena de aire y no se diera cuenta.**

–Que haga lo que le dé la gana. ¡Si quiere quedarse con ése, adelante! ¡Estoy mejor sin él!

**Endou suspiró tristemente.**

–¿Sabes? Hiroto siempre me hablaba de ti durante el FFI. Decía que tenía ganas de verte de nuevo.

–¿En… en serio? Bah… **–tartamudeó la joven, tratando de ignorar esas cosas tan bonitas que le estaba contando su cómplice.**

–La verdad… **–Mamoru rió suavemente**–,me parecía hasta raro que Hiroto pudiera hablar de alguien así. Lo que pasa es que ahora no sabe lo que hace. Está enfadado y tiene la cabeza nublada. ¡Pero te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por ayudaros, Yagami-ch-…!

–¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, M-MALDITA SEA! **–interrumpió Reina al tiempo que se ponía roja como un tomate–**. ¿¡Quién te ha dado permiso para que te tomes esas confianzas, imbécil! ?

**Mamoru se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica, no asustado, sino sorprendido.**

–P-perdona, creí que podría llamarte así ya que somos amigos, Yagami…

–¡…Pregunta primero, animal! **–resopló Reina, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.** «_M-maldición, no quería…»_

**Endou se quedó callado por un momento. Un "lo siento" apenado salió de sus labios.**

**Yagami titubeó.**

–…Pregunta.

**Mamoru dudó por un instante. **

–¿…Puedo llamarte "Yagami-chan"?** –dijo lentamente.**

**La chica asintió, tan lentamente como su nuevo, uhm, ¿amigo? había preguntado.**

**Silencios incómodos por todas partes.**

* * *

><p>–¡B-bueno! ¿Qué me dices a mi idea…? –<strong>tartamudeó el portero para romper la pausa.<strong>

–…Te lo agradezco. Pero no tienes por qué hacer esto.

–¡Eh, que también me afecta a mí! **–replicó Endou–**.¡Mi equipo se desmorona! En cierto modo, estoy siendo egoísta…

**Yagami negó con la cabeza.**

–No, Endou-kun. Dice mucho de ti.

**Y Yagami, por primera vez en días, sonrió. Una sonrisa dulce y tierna, absolutamente impropia del carácter que dejaba ver a los demás, pero que podría iluminar el más oscuro de los cielos con su puro resplandor y ayudar al más triste de los corazones a encontrar su rumbo perdido. Eso, junto a que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, creó una estampa adorable. Una visión que haría las perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre.**

**Menos a Mamoru Endou, por supuesto. Éste se limitó a devolverle una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de animar a la triste chica.**

–¿Entonces, me ayudarás con todo esto… Yagami-chan? **–preguntó el portero.**

**Yagami asintió de nuevo.**

–Endou-kun… Le… le echo de menos…

**Reina no pudo contenerlo más. Se abrazó a aquel chico al que tanto admiraba por su determinación y espíritu de lucha, hundió su cara en el pecho de éste y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoru se despidió de todos, y le pidió disculpas a Nemuro por haberle despertado de la siesta. Por suerte, el chico tenía un carácter muy afable y le dijo que no se preocupase por ello.<strong>

**Se sentó en un banco cercano y se comió uno de sus bocadillos y media botella de bebida energética, y decidió dejar el otro bocadillo y lo que quedaba de refresco para el entrenamiento del día siguiente por la mañana con Handa. Mientras volvía en el tren a su casa, se quedó mirando por la ventana, pensando en cuál debería ser su siguiente paso. Y se dio cuenta de que había un factor con el que no había contado aún.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Resumiendo…! Endou va al Ohisama-En, el orfanato donde se criaron los miembros de la Academia Aliea, con la intención de hablar con Yagami, pues la relación entre Hiroto y Kazemaru le afecta pues es la ex novia del primero.<em>**

**_¿Conseguirá Mamoru que Hiroto y Reina hagan las paces? ¿Qué pasará con Kazemaru? ¿Lograré alguna vez hacer capítulos que no pasen las mil palabras y no den miedo sólo con ver su longitud? ¿Y ese factor con el que Endou no había contado? ¡Seguid leyendo para saber más! ¡Nos vemos!_**


	3. El consejo de los expertos

**_Cuando Fanfiction se pone hijo de la grandísima p&?/, lo hace con ganas. En este capítulo, podréis ver una escena en la que intervienen Mamoru y sus padres. Bien, he tenido que reescribirla AL COMPLETO porque a la página le ha dado por irse a yo-que-sé qué apartado sin dejarme guardar antes cuando trataba de hacer una copia de seguridad._** _**Por supuesto, por el mero hecho de rehacerlo de memoria, la nueva redacción no es tan buena como la primera. Por no variar, vamos. Si al menos mi Word no petara tan abundantemente... D:**_

_**Ah, bueno, ¡bienvenidos a otro capítulo más de "Tú no me entiendes"! Bueno, ¿qué decir? En este capítulo veréis ya por fin al "pobre" Midorikawa más profundamente, que sé que muchos (a quién quiero engañar, sólo me leen mujeres, es mejor decir "muchas" xD) queríais que hiciese ya acto de presencia. Si hablamos de dedicatorias, pues no hay ninguna en concreto, la verdad. Quizás a Miyu por ser mi Fubuki favorita, pero como no entiende ni papa de español y mi inglés no da como para traducir una cosa de éstas, pues se quedará en mera anécdota. ...Y eso.**_

_**Una cosilla: en cierto punto, se hace mención a Aki. Para que comprendáis al 100% la situación, os diré que el estado es el que queda tras el segundo capítulo de otro de mis fics, titulado "Es casi fraternal". No es por hacer spam, eh, es sólo por avisar por si acaso xD  
><strong>_

_**Como ya he dicho, en este capítulo aparecen dos de mis personajes secundarios favoritos: ¡los padres de Mamoru! Los adoro y ni yo sé por qué, si no hacen nada. Pero ahí queda eso. Ahora, arreando a por el capítulo, que es gerundio.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>En principio se hubiera quedado donde estaba, pero las circunstancias del momento le obligaban a volver a la concentración para enfrentarse a su sino. En cierto modo, sería más fácil así; era mejor tratar con los afectados de uno en uno. El traqueteo del tren bala no le impidió sumirse en un profundo letargo, aunque por desgracia no puedo aprovecharlo: las pesadillas acerca del problema de su equipo contaminaron sus sueños, impidiéndole descansar. De hecho, cuando despertó debido al frenazo del convoy, sintió su cuerpo aún más pesado que antes de dormir. Notaba cómo su cabeza daba vueltas, provocándole dificultades para andar, al menos al principio.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sacudió la cabeza y se tambaleó hasta la salida del vagón, no sin antes recoger su equipaje. Se paró un rato en una zona de bancos cercana a la estación de tren de Inazuma, dispuesto a terminarse lo que le quedaba de almuerzo, básicamente sus dos bocadillos –manjar de dioses– y lo poco que le quedaba de bebida energética. Acabado de engullir el primer bocadillo, se dispuso a empezar el segundo, pero acabó decantándose por compartirlo con el invitado que acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Aquél a quien buscaba.<strong>

–¡Mido-mido! **–exclamó Endou.**

**Un joven de ojos negro azabache y cabellos verde pistacho recogidos en una coleta apareció ante el capitán del Raimon. Eran más o menos de la misma altura, si obviamos los estrafalarios peinados, claro.**

**Ryuuji Midorikawa, ahora centrocampista del Inazuma Japan, ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, forzada y desganada.**

–…Hola, capitán **–dijo con voz apagada. Mamoru le hizo señas para que se sentase a su lado, y, como ya se ha dicho, le dio el bocadillo que aún no había empezado a comerse. Ryuuji lo aceptó con alegría; su depresión le había tenido sin comer, pero el ver la cara amiga de su capitán (y la deliciosa pinta que tenía aquel manjar de dioses) le había deshecho el nudo del estómago en un momento.**

–¿Qué haces por aquí?** –preguntó el cancerbero.**

–Sólo trataba de despejarme la cabeza… y perder un rato de vista a esos dos lapas **–respondió Midorikawa, dejando ver una pequeña mueca de asco y repulsión–**. Ya sabes lo que dicen: "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente."

**El amor de Midorikawa por los dichos y las frases hechas era, como siempre, más que patente.**

–Ya veo…

**Era un tema tan peliagudo y a Midorikawa se le veía tan afectado que Mamoru no supo cómo hablarle a su compañero. De momento, pensó que lo mejor sería dejar que acabase de comer.**

* * *

><p><strong>El capitán tomó aire y, tan pronto como Ryuuji tragó el último bocado, le espetó al "ex–traterrestre" un <span>"tenemos que hablar"<span> de los que hielan la sangre. El centrocampista ya se lo estaba viendo venir de lejos, pero aún así, oírlo le hizo estremecerse. Balbuceó, pero, incapaz de articular una sola palabra, acabó asintiendo para indicarle al guardameta que podía comenzar a decir lo que tuviera que decirle.**

–R-ryuuji… **–comenzó éste–**. Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que sólo quiero lo mejor para todos.

**Mamoru esperó a que Midorikawa respondiera, pero visto que el nudo que tenía en la garganta aún le impedía hablar, prosiguió.**

–…Entiendo lo que sientes, Mido-mido. Y sé cuánto duele verles así. ¡Pero quiero que entiendas que ésta no es sólo tu lucha…! ¡Su comportamiento me afecta también a mí y a todo el equipo!

**Midorikawa se quedó observándole durante un momento, con una mirada tan seca como vacía. No había oído absolutamente nada tras "sé cuánto duele verles así".**

–…Jé. Perdona que te lo diga así, capitán, pero tú no sabes nada **–replicó Ryuuji, irritado. Todos sus males y dificultades para hablar parecían haberse desvanecido de golpe.**

–Pero lo que están haciendo también nos afecta a los demás, te lo acabo d-

–Cállate. CÁLLATE.

**Mamoru se sorprendió de la violenta reacción de Midorikawa, pero le dejó continuar.**

–Tú… Tú no sabes lo que siento. Estaba enamorado de Hiroto desde hace mucho, y aunque respetaba su relación con Yagami, sentí que debía confesárselo. Y lo hice. Él sabía que yo estaría a su lado para cualquier cosa. Pero ahora, se enfada con ella y, en vez de venir a mí en busca de ayuda, se queda con ese pitufo tuerto de Kazemaru y, encima, me restriega por la cara que es a él a quién quiere ahora, sobándole en medio de los entrenamientos… Ya ni siquiera el fútbol me distrae del tema. Hiroto es imbécil, Kazemaru es imbécil y yo soy más imbécil aún por querer a un imbécil. …Mierda.

**Endou había colapsado. No sabía qué decir para animar a su compañero, pero decidió intentarlo de todos modos.**

–M-midorikawa… Creo que te entiendo. B-bueno, nunca he tenido novia ni nada de eso… De hecho, no estoy seguro de si me gusta nadie siquiera, pero…

–Entonces no creo que puedas comprenderlo, capitán. Me da igual lo mucho que quieras a Aki, tú no la has visto en los brazos de otro.

**El aludido se sonrojó violentamente, pero sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en ello. Aki no tenía nada que ver con eso.**

–Ya lo sé, pero debes entender que los sentimientos de Hiro-hiro-

–¿Y qué hay de los míos? **–cortó Ryuuji–**. ¿Qué hay de este peso del que no consigo deshacerme y que se acentúa cada vez que veo a esos empalagosos dándose el lote? "La gran victoria es la que sin sangre se toma", capitán. Pero yo lloro sangre cada noche. Aunque claro, "cada asno con su tamaño". Es normal que los imbéciles se junten entre ellos.

–Espera, Midorikawa, y por favor, déjame hablar…

**Ryuuji asintió enfurruñado, y Mamoru se dispuso a repetir el discurso que tan bien había acabado funcionando con Reina.**

–…Hiroto está confuso. Fue un duro varapalo para él pelearse con Reina **–por alguna razón, Midorikawa no pudo evitar extrañarse al ver que su capitán se refería a la chica con tanta familiaridad**–. Y, durante su depresión, encontró que Kazemaru le escuchaba y le reconfortaba, supongo, así que acabó aferrándose a él para tratar de no sufrir. No es que no confíe en ti, es que Kazemaru se presentó antes. Se agarró a lo que se le puso más a mano...

–"Más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer", eh… **–dijo Ryuuji en un suspiro. Se reclinó sobre sus piernas, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas–**. Supongo que es verdad, pero no deja de doler por eso.

**El cancerbero le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al centrocampista.**

–Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de él y tratar de seguir adelante…

**Algo estalló dentro de Midorikawa.**

–¿Olvidarme de él? **–el ex alienígena esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica e irritada–**. ¿Qué demonios te crees que son mis sentimientos, Endou? ¿Algo que puedo conectar y desconectar pulsando un maldito botón?

–No es eso, pero...

–"Con la medida que mides te han de medir", capitán. No creas que no recordaré lo que acabas de decir.

**Se levantó irritado y le dio la espalda al portero. Le habló sin dignarse a mirarle.**

–¿Sabes? Hay un dicho que recoge bien la idea. "Como soy del campo, aquí me zampo". No te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen. Jé, aunque ya sé que no debe de ser fácil para alguien como tú.

–P-pero, Midorikawa…

–Tú no me entiendes, capitán. Ni a mí, ni a ninguno de los afectados. "Jurado de aldea, quien quiera lo sea", o eso dicen. No tienes por qué arreglar la vida de nadie, y menos de una forma como ésa. Idiota.

**Ryuuji se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos, irritado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoru trató de reflexionar, de verdad que lo hizo. Analizó la conversación en su cabeza, y llegó a la –errónea– conclusión de que no podía decirles qué tenían que hacer ni a Hiroto, ni a Ryuuji ni a ninguno de los involucrados en el drama privado de Inazuma Japan. Pero, si no podía guiar sus pasos, ¿cómo podía ayudarles?<strong>

**Llegó a casa mientras aún le daba vueltas al tema. Saludó con el típico "ya he llegado", y Atsuko, su madre, le devolvió el saludo cariñosamente. Por su parte, Hiroshi, su padre, le invitó a sentarse a su lado mientras su esposa preparaba la cena.**

**Atsuko era físicamente muy parecida a su vástago. Su cara y sus ojos eran redondeados, al igual que los de su hijo. Incluso compartían esas características patillas, además del color del pelo y los ojos. Sin embargo, y a diferencia de su hijo y su padre, Atsuko no una persona impetuosa en absoluto. La verdad es que era bastante recelosa, pero sólo porque se preocupaba mucho por los suyos, al igual que Mamoru y Daisuke. Podríamos decir que era una diferencia dentro de una similitud.**

**Nadie hubiera dicho que Hiroshi era el padre de Mamoru; sus igualdades a flor de piel se limitaban a los ojos, pero en el interior eran muy parecidos. Al igual que Mamoru, Hiroshi era un entusiasta del fútbol, si bien respetaba la opinión de su madre cuando ésta decía que podría ser peligroso para el pequeño de la casa. De hecho, en su juventud, Hiroshi había sido un gran atleta, pero la vida de oficinista le dejaba tan poco tiempo libre que había dejado de hacer ejercicio casi totalmente. Además, el exceso de quehacer, que le llevaba a trabajar hasta altas horas, le había provocado una ligera miopía a causa de forzar demasiado los ojos. Por todo esto, su relación con el fútbol se limitaba a ver partidos de vez en cuando, aunque, cómo no, sentía predilección por las grabaciones de los encuentros disputados por su hijo. El carácter de Hiroshi era mucho más animado y conformista que el de Atsuko, y no veía ningún impedimento en que su hijo jugase al fútbol; de hecho, siempre le había animado a ello en secreto –y es que si su madre se hubiera enterado, ambos habrían pagado las horribles consecuencias–.**

**Fueran cuales fueran sus diferencias, ambos tenían un único propósito: conseguir que Mamoru creciera feliz, sano y llegase lo más lejos posible en la vida. Como cualquier padre que se precie, vamos. Y, por supuesto, sabían a un kilómetro de distancia cuándo algo rondaba la pequeña cabecita de su retoño.**

**Hiroshi rodeó los hombros de su sucesor con el brazo en cuanto éste se sentó a su lado.**

–¿Te preocupa algo, Mamoru? **–preguntó el padre.**

–Ah, bueno... Es que en mi equipo hay algunos problemas y no sé qué hacer...

–¿Mal de amores? **–inquirió Atsuko mientras traía el sukiyaki de la cena. El simple olor de la comida levantó un poco el ánimo al joven.**

–¿Cómo lo has sabido? **–preguntó extrañado Mamoru.**

–Es comprensible, ésos suelen ser los temas más difíciles de tratar **–respondió Hiroshi, sonriendo–**. Hijo, tu elocuencia no sirve para todo, me temo. Hay cosas que es difícil solucionar incluso con el mejor de los discursos.

–Pero tengo que hacer algo, papá...

–Vamos a ver, ¿pero qué es lo que pasa exactamente?

**Mamoru, como buen hijo que era, respondió con pelos y señales a la pregunta de su madre.**

–Oh, ¿Kazemaru? Con lo buen chico que ha sido siempre... **–dijo Atsuko preocupada.**

–A mí lo que me extraña es lo liberales que son los chicos de hoy en día. Cuando yo era joven, los chicos salían con las chicas, ¡y ya eso costaba lo suyo!

**Mamoru asintió. A veces, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y deseaba al cielo que el amor se conviertese en un tema del que sólo los adultos debieran preocuparse. Algo que no se activase hasta tener cierta edad. Sería mucho más fácil hacer feliz a su equipo sin cosas así, y podría centrarse en lo que realmente importa en la vida, como comer, entrenar, dormir, entrenar, crear nuevos hissatsus, pasar tiempo con la familia, entrenar...**

–¿Qué puedo hacer, entonces...? **–preguntó el chico.**

–Bueno, Mamoru, hay veces en las que debes dejar que las cosas avancen por sí mismas. Ellos deben ser quienes arreglen sus problemas, no tú.

–Aunque siempre puedes tratar de darle un empujoncito al asunto** –añadió Atsuko a lo que su marido acababa de alegar.**

–¿Em... empujoncito? ¿A qué te refieres, mamá?

–Hijo, me temo que en eso ya no podemos ayudarte, es algo que tendrás que pensar por ti mismo. Nadie más que tú conoce todo lo que ha sucedido. Si de verdad quieres ayudar, ya sea porque lo notas como deber al ser el capitán o porque crees que siendo su amigo debes echarles una mano, tendrás que buscar tu propia manera de actuar. Pero ten en cuenta que una persona enamorada no atiende a demasiadas razones; aunque por lo que has dicho, de eso ya debes haberte dado cuenta. Si las palabras no sirven, pasa a los actos, pero no trates de hacerlo todo tú solo. Cuanto más intentes influir, a peor irá la situación, ya que, además, se enfadarán contigo también.

**Mamoru se sorprendió ante el pequeño discurso de su padre. Tenía sentido, y merecía la pena probar. Total, peor no iba a dejar las cosas.**

**¿Verdad?**

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de acostarse, el joven arquero hizo una llamada.<strong>

–¿Sí~?

–¡Fu-fu!

–Ah, buenas noches, capitán~ **–respondió dulcemente Shirou Fubuki, compañero de equipo de Endou desde que fue reclutado por el Raimon para combatir a los extraterrestres–**. ¿Necesitas algo?

–Ajá. Oye, Fu-fu, tú que sabes más de estas cosas que yo... ¿Cómo ves la situación entre Hiroto y Kazemaru?

–Uhm~... Bueno, se les ve bastante unidos.

–Sí, pero ya has visto cómo reacciona Mido-mido.

–Sí, Midorikawa-kun parece afectado. ¿A qué viene este tema, de todos modos?

–A ti los temas amorosos se te dan mejor, ¡todas las chicas van a por ti! Pensé que podrías echarme un cable.

**Fubuki rió suavemente y sonrió para sí.**

–Puede ser. Pero de todos modos no sé tanto; no hago nada especial. A mí es que me gustan las damas en general~

–Ya, pero pensé que tú serías el único que podría ayudarme.

–Podrías haber llamado a Rika-chan~

**Ambos estallaron en una alegre y desenfadada risotada. Contarle algo así a Rika era firmar una sentencia de muerte.**

–No, en serio, Fu-fu... ¿Tú qué crees?

–Bueno~... Creo que deberíamos hacer algo. ¿Has hablado con ellos?

–Con Kaze-kaze y Mido-mido. Y creo que sin resultados... No buenos, al menos.

–...Ya veo. ¿Y si tratas de actuar "más disimuladamente"?

–¿Uh?

–No lo sé~ Simplemente no vayas directamente y a saco como sueles hacer. Siento decirlo, capitán, pero es uno de tus defectos. Piensa que, a veces, el camino más largo es mejor que el recto~

–El camino largo, eh...

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoru se despidió afectuosamente de su amigo y ambos colgaron. Esa noche, el capitán del Inazuma Japan apenas durmió, dándole vueltas a lo que su padres y Fubuki habían dicho. Un método que no fuera tan directo, ajeno a tratar de convencerles. Una manera de hacerles ver lo que estaban haciendo mal, supuso.<strong>

_«Estas cosas parecen mucho más fáciles en la tele...»_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Taratachán! Por fin he acabado el capítulo a pesar de TODAS las dificultades: las clases, los exámenes, la falta de tiempo y de inspiración, EL MAXIMUM TROLLING DE FANFICTION... Ni os imagináis cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empecé el capítulo hasta ahora.<strong>_

_**¡Sinteticemos, pues! Endou se encuenta finalmente con Midorikawa, con el que trata de razonar. Cuando parece que lo ha conseguido, cómo no, mete la pata hasta el fondo y sólo consigue agravar la situación. Tras hablarlo con sus padres y con Fubuki, sólo saca en claro que debe dejar de tratar de convencerlos individualmente de su error.**_

_**¿Qué hará el joven Mamoru para tratar de solucionar esta espinosa situación? ¿Qué piensa el resto del equipo de esta parejita tan empalagosa? ¿Le devolverá alguna vez Midorikawa el bocadillo a su capitán? ¡Todo esto, y puede que hasta algo más, en los próximos capítulos!  
><strong>_


	4. Cuatro esmeraldas

_**Os debo una disculpa (mentira, porque esto no lo lee nadie XD). He estado bastante comido de tiempo estos últimos días/semanas, cosa que me ha imposibilitado escribir propiciamente y en las cantidades que debiera. Además de eso está mi blog, al que tenía casi abandonado desde que empecé a escribir fics y al que, al encontrarme con nuevo material acerca del que escribir, he dedicado más tiempo estos días. Pero en fin, ¡aquí está la nueva entrega de este fic por fin, y otro capítulo más está a punto de llegar!**_

_**¡Bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo de "Tú no me entiendes"! En este capítulo hay más fanservice EnYaga, y es que mi cuerpo me lo pedía aunque fuera de manera light. No soy de escribir smut, así que tendréis que contentaros con esto. :''D Oh, y perdonad si hay alguna errata o lo que sea; después de tanto tiempo, creo que mi eficiencia a la hora de autocorregirme ha bajado LOL**_

_**En fin, ya os sabéis la canción, así que me dejo de rodeos. ¡Al turrón!**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>El camino largo".<strong>

**Mamoru seguía sin comprender a ciencia cierta qué quiso decir su invernal compañero de equipo con aquellas palabras. De momento, se limitó a hacer lo que creyó haber entendido cuando habló con su padre: no meter las narices si no era necesario. Por eso, en un principio, se limitó a hablar con aquellos que aún le escuchaban, al menos en parte. Aquellos que, una vez, fueron pareja.**

_«Como siga cogiendo el tren con mi dinero, voy a arruinarme… »_**, se lamentó Mamoru mientras se dirigía, una vez más, al Ohisama-En. Al menos, le alegraba saber que los que allí estaban le recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Todos salvo Midorikawa.**

**Endou llamó a la puerta del orfanato. Sin embargo, de nuevo, la reacción fue lenta.**

–Ve a abrir, Kuri.

–¡No seas gandul, Mutou, abre tú!

–Estoy bebiendo té.

–¿Y yo no o qué? Ya podrías ser más caballeroso.

–…Deja que primero encuentre a una dama con la que serlo.

–¡Imbécil! ¡Te vas a enterar!

–¡AAAAAH! ¡En la cara no, en la cara no!

**Mamoru llamó de nuevo, más fuerte. Acudió a su llamada un chico de su misma altura, de tez morena y pelo blanquecino.**

–Ey, Endou. ¿Otra vez por aquí?

–¡Como siempre!

–Disculpa a esos dos tarados. Ya sabes cómo son Fuuko y Satoshi.

–Sí, tienen carácter... En fin, ¡me alegro de verte, Sega-sega!

–…No me llames eso.

**Ryuuichirou Segata era otro de los afectados por los motes de Endou; es decir, uno de los que no los soportaba. Sin embargo, Gouenji y Fudou eran los únicos que, de algún modo, conseguían que Endou reprimiese el impulso de utilizar nombrecitos que avergonzaban tanto al apelado como al propio portero, aunque este último no se diese cuenta.**

–¿Dónde están…?

–Yagami debe seguir en su cuarto, y Ryuuji… pues no lo sé, pero ayer seguía de un humor de perros. Él y Yagami tuvieron bronca.

–Es bastante frustrante no conseguir ninguna mejora…

–No creas **–dijo el antiguamente conocido como Zel, encogiéndose de hombros–**. Se la ve algo más animada. Al menos ya vuelve a discutir.

**Mamoru sonrió levemente.**

–¡Si vuelve a ser ella misma, merece la pena el esfuerzo! Voy a verla; tú, eh…

–Sí, trataré de retener a Ryuuji. Lo que menos quiero ahora es que haya pelea por culpa de su cabezonería. Sé que sólo quieres ayudar, Endou, y te lo agradezco; pero, con ese humor, creo que él no debería ni verte de momento.

–Sí, tienes razón… Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Buena suerte, Sega-sega.

–…Gracias, Endou.

* * *

><p><strong>La puerta estaba abierta. Se la encontró desgarrando de cuajo la cabeza de un conejito de peluche. Mamoru, de algún modo ya acostumbrado a esas reacciones, le dio un par de golpes a la puerta con los nudillos antes de acercarse a ella.<strong>

**Reina se asustó y, rápidamente, escondió el peluche roto tras su espalda.**

–¡E-endou, te tengo dicho que no vengas aquí sin avisar! **–gritó Yagami, furiosa y avergonzada por haber permitido que el portero viera uno de sus arrebatos de furia. Sin embargo, el recién llegado se limitó a sonreír.**

–Lo siento, ¡procuraré recordarlo esta vez! **–respondió entre risas el joven de la cinta en la cabeza–**. ¿Un mal día?

–Tsk. Ni que fuera a contártelo a ti **–resopló la enervada chica–**. ¿Quién eres tú, mi psicólogo?

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo sólo soy tu amigo, Rein- digo, Yagami-chan!

**Reina le lanzó una mirada de profundo rencor: el guardameta tenía absolutamente prohibido llamarla por su nombre porque, según ella, ése era un privilegio del que tan sólo unos pocos podían disfrutar; de igual manera, se negaba en rotundo a llamar a Endou por su nombre de pila. De todos modos, para Mamoru ya era un gran avance haber conseguido llamarla "Yagami-chan" sin que ésta sintiese el deseo de partirle las piernas.**

–…Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo sea tu amiga.

–Bueno, ¡al menos no me lo has negado!

–…Touché **–respondió Yagami, poniendo los ojos en blanco.**

**La sonrisa de Mamoru se amplió notablemente, mientras que Reina apenas torció un poco la boca. El chico, creyendo sinceramente que aquel amago de sonrisa le daba luz verde, se sentó al lado de la malhumorada huérfana.**

–¿Qué tal estás hoy, Yagami-chan?

–Igual que ayer **–contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros–**. ¿Qué clase de cambio puede darse en un solo día? Por el amor de Padre, es que no me dejas en paz ni a sol ni a sombra…

–Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. Somos… bueno, te considero mi amiga; ¡es normal que me preocupe por ti!

–¿Pero, por qué? ¿Por qué crees que somos amigos? Tú… ¿Por qué querrías a alguien como yo en tu vida, sea del modo que sea? **–el rostro de Yagami se entristeció de golpe. Sentada en la cama, dio la espalda a Endou y se encogió, abrazándose a sus propias piernas, en gesto defensivo. El destrozado peluche quedó expuesto, pero ya no le importaba.**

–…Todo el mundo me da de lado últimamente, qué más me da. Incluso… él.

–¡Eso no es verdad! **–replicó el portero, frunciendo el ceño. No estaba enfadado en absoluto, pero tenía que ser fuerte tanto por ella como por todos los demás.**

–Tú que sabrás… **–Yagami hundió la cara entre sus piernas, ocultándose aún más.**

–¡Pues claro que lo sé! ¿Es que crees que la gente de aquí no está preocupada por vosotros? ¿Qué no les da pena veros a todos en este estado? ¡Lo que pasa es que se sienten impotentes porque no saben qué hacer para ayudaros…!

–Si Padre estuviera aquí… **–titubeó, asustada.**

–¡Lamentarse no sirve de nada ahora, Yagami-chan...! ¡Debemos ser fuertes y dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos para superar este pequeño bache y que todo vuelva a la normalidad!

–Endou-kun…

–¿Sí?

–¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo si apenas me conoces?

–Ya te lo he dicho: eres mi amiga. ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer!

**Yagami cerró los ojos.**

–Me… alegro.

–Yagami-chan…

**Despacio, Endou estrechó a la chica, a sus piernas y al conejito entre sus brazos, reposando su barbilla sobre el hombro de ésta. A pesar de que se sorprendió y sintió el impulso de apartarle, la temblorosa y triste Yagami dejó al capitán del Raimon quedarse allí. Recostó su cabeza sobre la del chico y se quedó muy quieta, dejándose querer. La reconfortante sonrisa de Mamoru no desapareció hasta que consiguió contagiársela a Reina, aunque fuese mínimamente.**

–Gracias por todo.

–No hace falta que digas nada, Yagami-chan. ¡Está bien!

–N-no… **–replicó Reina, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente–**. ¿No hay nada que… yo pueda hacer por ti…?

–Ahora que lo dices… Puede que sí **–sonrió Endou, divertido.**

* * *

><p>–…La verdad es que hace bastante que no hago esto.<p>

–¡No te preocupes, el fútbol sale del corazón! ¡Vamos allá!

**Yagami asintió y se lanzó a correr hacia la portería en la que Endou esperaba.**

**Deslizó el pie sobre el balón, haciéndolo girar rápidamente sobre sí mismo; mientras elevaba su pierna, polvo de estrellas y energía cósmica comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor del esférico, haciéndolo resplandecer. En un alarde de fuerza, chutó el balón con energía mientras gritaba furiosa.**

–¡Astro… Break!

**Hizo aparecer lo que en un primer momento pudiera haber parecido la famosa God Hand, la cual, sin embargo, se cerró con fuerza. Tras echar su cuerpo hacia atrás, lanzó un potente derechazo hacia delante al tiempo que el puño celestial seguía sus movimientos y giraba rápidamente sobre sí mismo.**

–¡Seigi no Tekken… G5!

**Despejó el disparo sin problemas y con fuerza de sobra; tanta, que sobrepasó a Yagami y se fue volando al otro lado del campo.**

**Unas manos blanquecinas recogieron el balón perdido.**

* * *

><p><strong>La respiración de Yagami se cortó en seco. Endou se acercó con cuidado, aún algo receloso. El recién llegado le saludó, ignorando, al menos en apariencia, a la chica.<strong>

–…Endou-kun.

–¡Hiro-hiro…! Cuánto tiempo, eh…

–Sí…

**El delantero de Inazuma Japan y ex novio de Reina fijó su mirada en su capitán y asintió, sin saber qué decir. Él no estaba enfadado ni con Endou, ni con Midorikawa, ni siquiera con Yagami; estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Enfadado por haber causado tanto lío solamente por haber empezado una nueva relación. Él no quería herir a nadie, él no quería molestar de ningún modo: él sólo aceptó el refugio que Kazemaru le ofreció, si bien ahora se arrepentía. Había hecho un esfuerzo inhumano por olvidar a Reina, para no molestar más, y había acabado con el defensa de su equipo. Es cierto que le gustaría volver a su vida anterior con Yagami, pero eso ya era imposible sin dañar a los demás. No quería dejar a Kazemaru, herir sus sentimientos ni tampoco darle un mal ejemplo a Midorikawa, saltando de flor en flor como si las parejas fuesen de usar y tirar. Estaba en una encrucijada de lo que no podía salir. Y, al frente de todo, estaba Endou.**

**Su capitán se había convertido en el eje de todo el problema. Sabía que lo hacía con buena intención, pero se estaba metiendo demasiado en medio como para conseguir nada. Le alegró saber que, al menos, Reina no le odiaba. Se lo había dicho muchas veces: "Si le dieras una oportunidad, Endou te caería genial". Pero la chica era lo suficientemente cabezota como para negarse en rotundo a conocerle más que como a un ídolo. Y es que, en el fondo, Yagami admiraba muchísimo a Endou: la fuerza de voluntad y el espíritu de aquel chico habían ayudado a su querido Padre a despertar de aquella pesadilla en la que el infame meteorito le había sumido, imbuyendo su corazón de sombras y convirtiéndole así en un ser totalmente insensible que ya no se preocupaba por sus antes idolatrados hijos, los huérfanos del Ohisama-En. El fútbol de Mamoru le hizo darse cuenta de su error y le ayudó a limpiar su alma, lo que hizo que Yagami y todos los demás pudieran, al fin, recuperar al hombre que tantísimo les había dado sin pedir nada a cambio. Aunque estuviera en la cárcel, agradecían poder ir a verle de vez en cuando. La sonrisa que esbozaba aquel hombre cada vez que veía a sus niños llenaba de calor los corazones de éstos. Especialmente los de Hiroto y Reina.**

**Y aquel salvador era, ahora, su amigo.**

–¿Querías algo…?

**Kiyama negó con la cabeza antes de responder.**

–No… No quiero interrumpiros. Siento haber venido. Sólo lo he estropeado otra vez, ¿verdad…?

–¡Eres un imbécil, Hiroto! **–espetó de golpe Reina, recién salida de su momentáneo trance–**. ¿¡C-cómo te atreves a venir aquí y ni siquiera dignarte a mirarme! ?

–Reina… **–dijo Hiroto, decaído y aún evitando mirar a la que hasta hace poco era su novia–**. Lo… lo siento tanto…

–…Eres imposible… **–respondió ella, recelosa–**. Lárgate de aquí antes de que te dé una paliza.

**Endou miraba la escena desde un tercer plano, impotente. No se atrevía a decir una palabra. Sentía que hacer o decir cualquier cosa en aquel momento podría provocar una reacción violenta por parte de alguno de los dos afectados. De algún modo, las palabras de sus padres y Fubuki comenzaban a cobrar algo de sentido. A veces, era mejor mantenerse al margen y dejar que los acontecimientos se sucediesen antes de intentar actuar.**

–Lo hice por ti…

–¿Ser un anormal? Tsk, gracias por nada.

–Estabas tan enfadada…

–Dios, ¡eres insufrible! ¡Deja de compadecerte de una vez y acepta la situación!

–Sé que es culpa mía, pero…

–Pero nada. Lárgate de una vez.

–Sí… Está bien. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, Reina.

–Hm… La palabrería no te servirá de nada.

–Adiós, Endou-kun. Adiós… Yagami.

**Antes de irse, Hiroto y su capitán se hicieron un gesto cómplice. Una vez el delantero salió de su rango de visión, Mamoru se acercó a Reina de nuevo.**

–¿Estás bien, Yagami-chan?

–Es idiota.

–Se preocupa por ti...

–¿Quién se lo ha pedido?

–Su conciencia, supongo…

**Reina bajó la mirada y puso mala cara. Se preguntaba a sí misma por qué no podía actuar con naturalidad ante Hiroto. Ella también sentía lo que había pasado pero, quizás por orgullo, no conseguía decírselo. Sabía que era una tontería, y sabía también que gran parte de la culpa residía en su cabezonería, pero no conseguía admitirlo en voz alta.**

**Incapaz de continuar jugando, Reina decidió irse a casa. Mamoru acompañó a la chica hasta la misma puerta y la abrazó afectuosamente antes de dejarla en manos de la ya más calmada Fuuko Kuri. Por alguna razón que el guardameta no llegaba a entender, el empujón y los gritos que esperaba obtener a cambio del repentino gesto de cariño hacia Reina jamás llegaron.**

* * *

><p>–Siento que te hayas visto envuelto en todo esto.<p>

–Ya sabes que si me he metido ha sido porque yo he querido. ¡No puedo soportar veros así…!

–Endou-kun… Muchas gracias. En serio.

–¡No hay de qué! Lo que sea por veros más alegres a todos, Hiro-hiro.

**Se encontraban en la habitación del antes conocido como Gran, sentados en la cama. Las persianas estaban bajadas, apenas permitiendo que unos pocos rayos de sol se filtrasen e iluminasen sus caras. Afectado por la situación, el delantero se acurrucó levemente en el hombro de su amigo, quien estaba sentado justo a su lado. Hiroto había estado esperando a Mamoru en la concentración mientras éste llevaba a Reina a su casa. Aunque estuvieran separados, le alegraba ver que, finalmente, Yagami y Endou se habían conocido y convertido en amigos. Endou, en respuesta, simplemente se reclinó ligeramente hacia el lado de Kiyama, permitiéndole apoyarse mejor.**

–Dime, ¿está muy enfadada?

–Para nada **–respondió el portero, negando con la cabeza–**. Simplemente está algo confusa y frustrada. O eso creo…

–Ojalá no nos hubiéramos peleado. Si Kazemaru y yo no hubiéramos empezado a salir por un arrebato, esto no estaría pasando ahora mismo…

–¡No te lamentes, tú no tienes la culpa! ¡Nadie la tiene! Son cosas que pasan, supongo… No estoy muy seguro de cómo funcionan estas cosas.

–Aún la quiero con toda mi alma, Endou… Pero también quiero a Kazemaru. Estuvo ahí cuando le necesité y nunca podré agradecérselo lo suficiente. No podría perdonármelo si le hiciese daño.

–La verdad es que estáis metidos en un buen lío, eh… **–respondió desganado el cancerbero antes de suspirar suavemente–**. Y luego está Midorikawa…

–¿Midorikawa? Ah, sí, parecía muy enfadado por lo nuestro... ¿Qué le pasa? ¿De verdad éramos tan pesados?

–¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes aún? **–preguntó Mamoru, perplejo–**. ¡Está enamorado de ti, Hiro-hiro!

–¿C-cómo? ¿De verdad…? **–Hiroto parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creérselo hasta que se dio cuenta de que ésa sería una buena explicación para su actitud–**. Pero, yo… ¡Si Midorikawa es como un hermano pequeño para mí! Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Creí que sólo le molestaba vernos juntos, como al resto del equipo, pero él siempre ha sido especialmente temperamental… Ya sé que molestábamos, pero Kazemaru insistía y no me parecía bien negárselo… Lo siento, Endou. Siento todos los problemas que te estamos causando, a ti y al equipo. Si al menos Hijikata no se hubiese lesionado y Midorikawa no hubiese vuelto…

–No sirve de nada lamentarse, y te repito que no hace falta que me pidas perdón. Ahora lo importante es que consigamos arreglarlo todo entre vosotros cuat- ¿Uh?

**Unos sollozos que venían de debajo de la ventana de Hiroto interrumpieron el discurso de Endou.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroto y Mamoru se miraron e, inmediatamente, pegaron la oreja a la persiana, tratando de escuchar mejor aquella quejumbrosa voz.<strong>

–…Zemmm… uuu… **–los gimoteos se intensificaron, haciendo aún más difícil la comprensión de lo que esa voz trataba de decir. Despacio, y tratando de no hacer ruido, Mamoru comenzó a levantar la persiana pero, con su falta de tacto habitual, no pudo evitar formar un estruendo que hizo que el llanto parase de golpe.**

–En fin, de perdidos al río **–comentó Hiroto al tiempo que sacaba la cabeza por la ventana. Un chico rubio y de ojos de esmeralda, vestido con una camiseta naranja y sin mangas, se frotaba los ojos, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que había estado llorando a pesar de que estaba convencido de que ya lo habían notado.**

–¿Miya-miya? **–preguntó Endou en cuanto se asomó, apartando ligeramente a Hiroto–**. ¿Qué haces ahí?

–¡End—quiero d-decir, capitán! ¡Lo s-siento, estaaaba, ah…! **–al chico aún le costaba articular bien las palabras después de haber estado lloriqueando. Se le notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hipar mientras hablaba.**

–¿Le conoces, Endou? **–inquirió el pelirrojo, sorprendido ya que esa cara no le sonaba de nada.**

–¡Sí! Es Ryou Miyasaka, un nuevo miembro del Raimon. Solía ser también compañero de Kaze-kaze en el club de atletismo, pero se nos unió cuando Shishido se lesionó **–el capitán de ambos volvió a mirar a Miyasaka–**. ¿Estás bien, Miya-miya?

–¡Claro que estoy bien…! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo~…? **–Ryou trató de aparentar normalidad, pero era evidente que aún le quedaban muchas lágrimas dentro.**

–¿Qué estabas murmurando antes?

–¡No m-m-murmuraba nada, en s-serio…!

**Miyasaka llevaba ya rato mirando a Hiroto, sin prestar atención a Mamoru más que en lo que decía para poder contestarle. Por fin había caído en quién era aquel chico de ojos verdes. La nueva pareja de Kazemaru estaba allí plantada, confraternizando con la única persona que, incluso cuando su senpai le había dado de lado por estar con Hiroto, había seguido apoyándole incondicionalmente y sin pedir nada a cambio. De pronto, se sintió aún más solo que antes. Sintió que, desde un nivel al que él jamás podría siquiera acercarse, aquel chico estaba riéndose de él. Riéndose porque le había quitado lo que él más quería sin miramientos ni dificultad alguna. Riéndose porque sabía a ciencia cierta que no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato.**

_«Kazemaru… ¿Es que yo no soy suficiente para ti?»_

* * *

><p><strong>Endou decidió dejar estar a Miyasaka, pero Kiyama decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación en su lugar y sin previo aviso.<strong>

–Hola. Miyasaka, ¿verdad? Yo me llamo Hiroto Kiyama. Es un placer conocerte.

–A-ah, sí, igualmente, Kiyama-san... ¿Eres tú el... el...?

–Sí, soy la pareja de Kazemaru; ya veo que no paso desapercibido, eh... Siento todo lo que está sucediendo. Siento haber apartado a Kazemaru de vuestro lado y haber arruinado el espíritu de equipo, en serio. No quería que nada de esto pasase. Estaba pasando por un mal momento y, bueno, cuando me ofreció su ayuda y protección, no pude evitar enamorarme de él, y empezamos a salir; aunque si hubiera sabido que todo esto pasaría, me lo hubiera pensado mejor... No imaginé que pudiésemos hacer tanto daño a tanta gente que nos importa. No me arrepiento de nuestra relación, pero me entristece mucho haber herido los sentimientos de tanta gente. No pretendíamos hacerlo; tan sólo queríamos estar juntos. Espero que, después de todo, aún podamos llevarnos bien, jugar juntos al fútbol y que todos podamos comprender los sentimientos de los demás. ...Porque uno no puede negar el amor, ¿verdad? Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad pero, aún así, perdóname, por favor.

**Ryou no sabía qué decir. Toda esa rabia contenida que había ido acumulando desde que Ichirouta le dio de lado, todos esos sentimientos que se habían agolpado sobre él al ver a Hiroto segundos antes y, sobre todo, el haber visto a su último clavo ardiendo apoyando a quien le había robado a su senpai le habían desmoralizado totalmente, pero las dulces e incluso sabias palabras de Hiroto lo habían cambiado todo. No se sentía mejor, pero ya no estaba enfadado. Sólo triste. Muy triste e impotente.**

**Sin preocuparse por que le vieran, Miyasaka titubeó durante unos segundos, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente y salió corriendo en dirección al club de atletismo, gritando el nombre de Kazemaru una y otra vez mientras se agarraba la cabeza y la agitaba violentamente de pura desesperación. Corrió a esconderse en su madriguera, como si de un pequeño animal herido se tratase.**

–Endou, no me digas que ese chico está…

–No tenía ni idea… **–respondió el capitán, cruzando los brazos en actitud pensativa–**. Tengo la impresión de que esto acaba de complicarse todavía más.

–…Lo que nos faltaba.

**El salvador de la Humanidad y el alien que en su día la amenazó suspiraron profundamente.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hecho! Un capítulo más finalizado. Resumamos: Todos los implicados siguen hechos polvo, cada uno a su manera. Tratando de hacer lo posible por animar a Reina, Mamoru va a visitarla y la lleva a jugar al fútbol con él, y es entonces cuando se encuentran con Hiroto. Una vez más, la pareja se pelea, pero Mamoru y Hiroto quedan para hablar. Mientras lo hacen, se encuentran con Miyasaka, la quinta esquina de este polígono amoroso.<strong>_

_**¿Qué clase de destino les espera a estos antes amigos? ¿Resolverán sus diferencias y conseguirán volver a llevarse tan bien como antes? ¿Y qué es lo que piensa Ryou? ¡Respuestas de lo más variopintas en los siguientes capítulos!**_


	5. Rompiendo la rutina –R18–

**_Sentíos libres de ignorar este capítulo puramente smut. En serio. Mi corazón me pedía escribir esto, pero sé que no es del gusto de todo el mundo. Además, es largo como el que más: lo que vais a encontraros aquí son más de 10.000 palabras; vamos, que este capítulo dobla la longitud que tenía el fic hasta ahora._  
><strong>

**_Y no podría ser más feliz por haberlo escrito (aunque haya tardado una ETERNIDAD en hacerlo :'''D)_**

**_Quisiera dedicar este fic a una sola persona: mi querida e idolatrada Glac (antes maserratti, ahora pantsufechi), la cual no ha inspirado este capítulo, sino que lo ha escrito a medias. Me explico: esto es, en esencia, una transcripción del primer roleplay smut que hicimos juntos. Lo he elegido ya que me parece que explica muy bien mis headcanons para esta pareja, acerca de la cual tenía que escribir alguna vez, y qué mejor situación que ésta cuando ambos están aún solteros y sin compromiso. õuõ_**

**_Además, aprovecho para deciros que voy a hacer una pequeña pausa en la escritura. Las clases me reclaman, además de otros proyectos que he ido dejando de lado cuando ya tendrían que estar hechos desde hace mucho. Es por eso que trataré de acabarlos antes de seguir con los fics. Por suerte (o desgracia) para vosotros, uno de ellos es el siguiente capítulo de "Es casi fraternal", mi fic EnAki, así que si me entra la inspiración quizás lo coja pronto, pero no prometo nada._**

**_¡Oh, por cierto! Veréis que las exclamaciones múltiples están separadas (! ! !), al igual que las exclamaciones con interrogación (! ?). Esto se debe a que Fanfiction no los acepta por si mismos y los reduce a un solo símbolo. Es raro al ojo, pero espero que no os sea muy incómodo. Y recordad que la cursiva simple indica pensamientos, ya que se mezclan diálogo a viva voz y comentarios internos más de una vez. ¡Atentos! Y disculpad si hay algún error. Son 30 páginas de Word, y aunque lo he comprobado dos veces, puede que se me haya pasado algo. PERO DESDE LUEGO NO PIENSO VOLVER A REVISARLO XDDD_**

**_Lo dicho: si os decidís a leerlo, espero que lo disfrutéis muchísimo (tanto como yo escribiéndolo y roleándolo aunque haya tardado una eternidad en hacerlo), y si no, con leer el resumen del final del capítulo tenéis más que de sobra. Por supuesto, yo preferiría que lo leyeseis para que entendieseis por qué amo tantísimo a esta pareja, pero es que 10.000 palabras son muchas, lo comprendo._**

**_¡Elegid sabiamente~!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Los días pasaban sin remedio, convirtiendo los problemas en rutina. Problemas que, por otra parte, no parecían tener un final cercano.<strong>

**Pero toda rutina puede romperse bajo las circunstancias adecuadas.**

–¡Buenos días!

–…Ah. Endou-kun.

**La rutina de Mamoru se vio alterada nada más llegar al Ohisama-En. Por primera vez, fue la propia Reina Yagami quien le abrió la puerta al portero. Siempre era otra persona quien, entre todo el jaleo que caracterizaba al orfanato, oía su llamada y acababa abriéndole. Sin embargo, y aunque se extrañó tanto de que la propia persona a la que iba a ver le abriese la puerta como del poco barullo que se oía en la gigantesca casa, decidió no hacer preguntas y se limitó a sonreír.**

–¿Interrumpo?

–Como siempre, pero… En fin. Pasa. Hoy llegas tarde.

**Sin decir una palabra más, Yagami volvió a la sala de estar y se sentó en la mesa. Volvió a tomar la taza de té entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño sorbo al líquido.**

–¡No sabía que hicieses cosas así, Yagami-chan!

–Se ha convertido en una costumbre desde que vienes por aquí. Me atacas los nervios.

–Lo… ¿lo siento?

–Tsk, qué más da. Siéntate, anda.

**Mamoru siguió las órdenes de la princesa y esperó hasta que ésta acabase de servirle el ardiente té, con el cual se abrasó en cuanto sus labios lo rozaron. De todos modos, hizo de tripas corazón y retomó la conversación.**

–Oye, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?

–Ah, eso. Se han ido a hacer una "excursión familiar". Se van al campo y pasan allí la noche. A Padre le gustaba mucho, así que seguimos la tradición aunque él no esté.

–¿Y tú por qué no vas?

–Yo… solía ir con Hiroto y Ryuuji, así que…

**Justo antes de que Endou pudiese hablar para tratar de consolarla, una voz que venía del pasillo le interrumpió.**

–Salgo yo también, Reina. Quédate cuidando de- Anda. Hola, Endou.

–¡Hitomiko-kantoku! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

–Sí; pasamos de vernos todos los días a no vernos casi nunca, eh.**–rió suavemente la antigua entrenadora del Raimon, claramente de buen humor–**. Me quedaría a charlar, pero tengo que irme. Reina se queda sola, así que mientras ella cuida del orfanato cuídala tú a ella, ¿de acuerdo, Endou?

–¡Kira-san! **–gritó Yagami, enfadada y algo ruborizada.**

–Hasta luego, chicos.

**Hitomiko se marchó dando un fuerte portazo. No estaba enfadada, pero no podía evitarlo; ese tipo de cosas formaban parte de ella.**

**Mamoru parpadeó un par de veces y tomó otro sorbo de té antes de atreverse a preguntar.**

–¿Cómo es que Hitomiko-san te llama Reina?

**Yagami escupió todo el té que tenía en la boca de una vez y se quedó mirando fijamente a Endou, frunciendo el ceño.**

–¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es ésa! ?

–Es que cuando te lo llamo yo te enfadas y…

–¡NI SE TE OCURRA LLAMÁRMELO AHORA! ¡Sabes perfectamente que sólo unos pocos tienen derecho a esas confianzas…!

–¡Pero yo quiero que confíes en mí!

–¿Confiar? ¡Yo no confío en nadie! ¡ ¡De ninguna manera! ! **–respondió la chica, nerviosa, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y formaba una X con ellos. En respuesta, Endou se acercó un poco más a ella y trató de hablar más dulcemente, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. Reina reaccionó dando un respingo y alejándose más aún. **

–¡No seas tan tímida…! No es como si confiar en mí fuera a hacerte daño.

–¿T-tímida? ¿TÍMIDA? ESCUCHA… TÚ. N-NO TE CREAS SUPERIOR O IMPORTANTE SÓLO PORQUE TENGAS LA ATENCIÓN DE HIRO-… **–titubeó Reina, visiblemente incómoda excepto a los siempre inocentes ojos de Mamoru–**. …No soy tímida **–remató tras unos pocos segundos.**

–¿Qué tiene que ver Hiroto en tod-… **–Mamoru decidió sacudir ligeramente la cabeza y dejar el tema–**. ¿Por qué huyes de mí, entonces?

–¡No estoy huyendo!

–¡Te has echado atrás en cuanto me he acercado…!

**Yagami, avergonzada, no pudo evitar que un pequeño gesto mohíno se apoderase de su cara. Preocupado, se acercó de nuevo a la antes conocida como Ulvida, la cual trató de no moverse para aparentar cierta tranquilidad.**

–Yagami…

–¿Q-q-qué?

–Tiene que haber un modo… **–dijo lentamente el portero, colocando una de sus manos sobre la de la centrocampista y sintiendo cómo sus propias mejillas se enrojecían ligeramente, incapaz de comprender cómo su amigo Fu-fu podía hacer esas cosas continuamente con casi todas las chicas que encontraba y estar siempre tan tranquilo.**

–¡Eh-! **–saltó Reina, mirándole fijamente una vez más–**. ¿…Un modo?

–¡De ganarme tu confianza!

**Reina desvió la mirada a las manos entrelazadas antes de contestar, extrañada.**

–…No puedo tener confianza con alguien a quien admiro.

–A-ah, pero… ¡Yo también te admiro a ti, Yagami! ¡Eres increíble…! ¡Una de las mejores jugadoras que he visto jamás! Pero podríamos convertir esa admiración mutua en amistad, ¿no crees…? **–sonrió amablemente el cancerbero, provocando que la ex jugadora de Genesis se sonrojase suavemente.**

–¿Amistad…?

–¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

–…Sí. Supongo que podría intentarlo.

**Mamoru asintió y, tímidamente, comenzó a rodear la cintura de Reina con uno de sus brazos, sin poder evitar que una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad y un saludable color rojo adornasen su cara.**

–¿Abrazo…?

**Reina se estremeció, sorprendida.**

–¿¡U-un abrazo! ? Eso es un poco… Hm.

**Tras hacerse de rogar durante unos segundos, Reina abrazó rígidamente al portero.**

–Yagami… **–suspiró aliviado el chico mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia arriba por la espalda de Reina, abrazándola fuerte con ambos brazos.**

–No es que sea incapaz de hac- **–la frase de Yagami fue cortada de raíz por un pequeño chirrido que salió de sus labios al sentir cómo Endou había comenzado a acariciarle el pelo levemente. La joven se llevó rápidamente la mano a la boca para evitar continuar profiriendo tan vergonzosos sonidos. Mamoru, sin embargo, sonrió y le retiró la mano de la boca justo antes de acariciarle suavemente la pierna a la centrocampista. Ella, abochornada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula mientras su cuerpo temblaba suavemente. El portero pronunció el único nombre por el que ella le permitía llamarla y posó la cinta de su pelo contra la frente de Reina.**

–¿Y-y ahora qué? **–balbuceó la extraterrestre, abriendo un solo ojo. Mamoru, nervioso, no fue capaz de devolver la mirada, así que optó por clavar su vista en el suelo mientras hablaba.**

–Haré lo que haga falta para ganarme tu confianza… y poder llamarte por tu nombre.

–Me parece bien **–contestó ella secamente, tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.**

–¡Pide lo que quieras! **–aseguró él, levantando un poco la vista.**

–Tendrás que ganártelo.

–¿Cómo?

-Sorpréndeme, Mamoru Endou **–respondió malévolamente la temible princesa, pensando que así podría espantar al joven portero y conseguir así que la dejase en paz de una vez.**

**Sostuvo el aliento durante unos segundos.**

–…N-no puedes estar hablando en serio… **–titubeó él. Mientras hablaba, Endou apartó la mirada todo lo que pudo para evitar que el violento sonrojo que había aparecido en su cara de un segundo a otro fuese vislumbrado en su totalidad por su acompañante.**

–¿Eh? ¿Sobre qu-? ¡Hiii! –**un pequeño quejido salió disparado desde el fondo de los pulmones de Reina al sentir al portero empezar a acariciar su entrepierna por encima de la ropa, suavemente y con un solo dedo. La siguiente reacción de la chica fue elevar los hombros y mirar fijamente hacia abajo, pudiendo apenas soltar un débil lamento de sorpresa. Mamoru, con el ceño fruncido, confuso y preocupado, siguió con su trabajo durante unos segundos antes de hablar.**

–¿…No es esto lo que querías?

**La nerviosa chica se cubrió la cara con las manos, abochornada, y se dedicó a mirar a la mano de Endou por la rendija que quedaba entre sus dedos. Éste apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Yagami, tratando de evitar el contacto visual pero sin dejar nunca de acariciarla amablemente, poniéndose más y más rojo.**

_«Tener que hacerle esto a Yagami es tan bochornoso…»._

–E-esto… Yo- no debería… **–trató de decir Yagami, agitada.**

–¿¡Te crees que estoy disfrutando de esto…! ? La única persona a la que debería tocar así es…-

–Tú eres el que ha- TÚ… ¡ESTO ES TODO CULPA TUYA! **–gritó Yagami, frunciendo el ceño bajo sus manos.**

–¡Tú eres la que me lo ha pedido…! **–respondió él, impotente y aturdido, presionando sus dedos ligeramente contra la zona sensible de su compañera.**

–¡Yo no he pedido nada! ¡N-no pensé que te lo tomarías en ser- a-haa…! **–gimió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior justo a continuación para retener tan deshonrosos sonidos–**. Nnh…

**Las orejas de Mamoru comenzaron a resplandecer casi tanto como sus propias mejillas. **–He dicho que lo que sea por ti, Yagami… **–inmediatamente después de la pausa, el cancerbero alargó la mano que previamente tocaba a la chica y tiró torpemente de los pantalones cortos que la centrocampista llevaba–**. D-deja que te los quite, van a acabar ensuciándose…

–¡No tenías que llegar tan lejos!** –gritó furiosa la huérfana, agarrando y deteniendo la mano–**. ¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola! Y lo que es más importante… ¡ ¡No lo digas así! ! ¡Imbécil!

**El capitán del Inazuma Japan se detuvo completamente, evitando cruzar la mirada con la princesa extraterrestre. **–…Lo siento, Yagami. Soy… idiota. Tú no eres como él, ¡debí haber supuesto que te referías a otra cosa…!

–¿Cómo quién…? **–Reina decidió dejar el tema por el momento y miró hacia abajo, temerosa de que sus ojos se encontrasen con él y de que viera cómo ella también había empezado a sonrojarse–**. Te… admiro mucho, Endou. Así que recibir esta clase de trato… es...

–Déjalo… **–suspiró Mamoru, soltando el pantalón y moviéndose un poco hacia atrás–**. ¡Pero ya te he dicho que no quiero que me admires, sino que confíes en mí…! Y tú… has dicho…

–…Eres… de miras bastante estrechas **–se quejó ella, rascándose la mejilla y desviando su mirada a un lado en vez de al suelo–**. Entonces qué, ¿vas a dejarme así?

–Depende de lo que quieras, Yagami-chan… **–sonrió, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.**

–…Eres un fracaso como hombre, Mamoru Endou.

**Mamoru frunció el ceño, molesto.**

–Ah… Supongo que alguien tan obsesionado con el fútbol como tú ni siquiera se atrevería a ser lo suficientemente descarado como para quee-e-e-espera, ¿qué estás ha-?

**Interrumpiendo abruptamente el discurso en su contra que la princesa estaba profiriendo, el cancerbero volvió a acercarse rápidamente a ella y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, deslizó su mano por debajo de los pantalones y ropa interior de la chica y comenzó a tocar su piel directamente, presionando sus dedos índice y corazón contra su entrepierna. Al sentirlo, la central agarró fuertemente del brazo al guardameta, casi colgándose de él.**

–¡N-no vuelvas a llamarme eso!

**Los dedos de Endou comenzaron acariciando la zona más sensible de Yagami para acabar moviéndose en círculo alrededor de ella. La violenta extraterrestre se estaba enfadando más a cada segundo, pero había dejado de intentar detener a aquel que una vez salvó a su padre del hipnótico conjuro que una piedra espacial había lanzado sobre él. Su enrojecimiento iba gradualmente en aumento; de vez en cuando lanzaba algún que otro chirrido de vergüenza y satisfacción mientras aún asía el brazo de quien la tocaba.**

–C-cuál es tu maldito problem… mmmh… ngh… n-no…

–¡P-puedo pararme en cuanto me lo pidas, Yagami-chan…! Ya te he dicho que… n-no lo estoy disfrutando de esa manera…

–¡ ¡Si-… no lo estás disfrut… **–los argumentos de Reina fueron momentáneamente interrumpidos por un suave y silencioso gemido–** …disfrutando, e-entonces no lo hagas desde un-nnnh… principio! !

–¡S-sólo conozco dos maneras de ganarme la confianza de alguien…! Si el fútbol no basta, entonces tengo que intentar esto… D-dime, ¿quieres que siga…?

–¿¡Cómo esperas que conteste a eso! ?

–¿Sí o no...?

**Reina se limitó a refunfuñar silenciosamente y apartar la mirada. La respiración de Mamoru se aceleró mientras la estrechaba con el brazo libre y, al tiempo que presionaba su cuerpo contra ella, comenzó a introducir torpemente la punta de uno de sus dedos dentro de la huérfana, quien comenzó a agarrotarse y a respirar dificultosamente.**

**El libero apretó los dientes, totalmente abochornado y desconcertado, aún pensando en cómo había llegado hasta esa situación. Podía sentir cómo la jugadora de Genesis se retorcía cada vez que él exhalaba sobre su cuello de pura excitación.**

–¿Te… g-gusta…?

**No respondió. Se pegó a él, hundiendo su cara en su pecho mientras sus piernas temblaban. Al no notar resistencia alguna, Mamoru introdujo sus dedos un poco más allá dentro de ella, con bastante poca habilidad.**

–R-re… Reina…

–En… dou…~

**El capitán del Raimon consiguió hacer aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios tras sacudir ligeramente la cabeza. Sacó sus dedos de dentro de ella y volvió a acariciar el exterior, usando esta vez toda la palma de la mano.**

–Llámame Mamoru, por favor... **–pidió él con voz dulce.**

**La princesa se mantuvo callada e inmóvil durante unos segundos.**

–M-mamoru…

–…Gracias… M-muchas gracias, Reina.

**Endou esbozo una tenue mueca de alegría: estaba muchísimo más feliz de lo que su cara aparentaba, pero la tensa situación no le permitía expresarlo más abiertamente. Despacio, saco su mano de dentro de la ropa interior de Yagami.**

**Parpadeó, sorprendida.**

–¿…Huh?

–¿Qué... qué pasa?

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Me has dejado llamarte por tu nombre sin quejarte… Eso significa que ya confiamos el uno en el otro… ¿No?

**La expresión de sorpresa fue transformándose paulatinamente en una de cólera casi febril.**

–¿A-aah…? ¿Reina…?

–Tú… TÚUUU… **–rugió la iracunda centrocampista mientras se colocaba los pantalones. Mamoru hizo el amago de echarse hacia atrás, pero decidió tratar de quedarse quieto en el sitio.**

–R-reina, n-no estabas pensando e-en hacer "eso" c-conmigo, ¿v-verdad…?

**Apretó sus puños tan fuerte que comenzaron a temblar, listos para darle al portero la paliza de su vida.**

–¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¡TÚ! TÚ… TÚ… MALDITO… I-INDECENTE… MI CUERPO DE DONCELLA… MANCILLADO… ¡ ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO, MAMORU ENDOU! !

–¡P-pero si no hemos…! ¡Ya te había dicho que sólo trataba de…!

**Era tarde para dar explicaciones. Ya no había manera de dialogar con Yagami; la furia se había apoderado de ella. Echaría de menos tener a aquel cabeza de balón alrededor, pero había ido demasiado lejos.**

**Endou apostó su vida a una única baza.**

**Segundos antes de que la furiosa princesa le volase la mandíbula de un puñetazo, Endou se lanzó a abrazar a la chica, tirándola al suelo, y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar ante el ataque, volvió a introducirse en su ropa interior y siguió su labor previa, de manera más violenta que antes pero tratando de no ser demasiado duro.**

–¿¡Eh! ? ¿¡Q-qué demonios estás haciendo otra vez! ? ¡Suéltam-mh…!

**Yagami comenzó a retorcerse de placer; tanto, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder contenerse mientras Endou acariciaba el interior de su cuerpo.**

–¡Terminaré, Reina! ¡N-no quería ofenderte en ningún sentido, simplemente pensaba que no te estaba gustando…! ¡P-perdóname!

**Reina se limitó a morderse un dedo para evitar gemir y comenzó a moverse al son de las caricias de Mamoru, incapaz ya de negarse al contacto. El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la frente sobre la de la joven, reduciendo un poco el ritmo para que ella pudiese seguirlo mejor. Sólo entonces la alienígena fue capaz de abrir un poco los ojos; lo justo y necesario para poder lanzarle una mirada de odio fingido al líbero.**

–Mhn… Eres… u-un… imbécil…

–T-tienes razón… Y siento haberte herido, Reina… ¡Lo siento de verdad!

**Ya no podía contestar. Todas las palabras que trataba de decir se convertían en gemidos y jadeos. Hincó los dedos en la fuerte espalda del chico, arrimándose más a él mientras éste introducía un segundo dedo dentro y continuaba acariciando, un poco más fuerte cada vez, movido por el ardor que la situación le causaba en el pecho. Rodeó la cintura de ella con el brazo que le quedaba libre a medida que la tocaba, buscando más contacto físico.**

–Haa…

**Se rindió.**

**Llevada por el placer una vez más, Yagami enterró su cara en el pecho de Endou y levantó un poco las piernas, colocándolas contra él para facilitarle el trabajo. La abrazó con fuerza y trató de acariciarla de una manera algo más dulce, buscando que aquel momento durase lo máximo posible y temeroso a su vez de perder la vida al acabar, o, al menos, varios de sus huesos. Sin embargo, la pérdida de fuerza por su parte sólo provocó que su compañera recuperase parcialmente la suya.**

–Nnh… E-endou… «_¡ ¡Esto es humillante! !», _**pensó la chica entre gemidos.**

–Me llamo… M-mamoru… «_¿¡Quién es un fracaso ahora! ?»_

**El placer era mutuo, al igual que el nerviosismo, el calor y el desafío.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza, reticente, y decidió ocultar su cara en el cuello de éste. Él respondió acariciando su interior mientras jugueteaba con el exterior usando el pulgar. Acariciaba la cara de la chica con la nariz, respirando dificultosamente.**

–Reina, p-por favor…

**La respiración de Ulvida se alteró, volviendo sus palabras casi inaudibles.**

–M-… Mamoru…

**Sonrió. Una sonrisa de absoluta tranquilidad a pesar de lo nervioso y excitado que estaba. Acarició su frente con los labios antes de volver a darle suaves besos de esquimal en las mejillas, profundizando dentro de ella inconscientemente.**

–…Muchas gracias…

–¡C-cállate…! ¡ ¡Yo- s-simpl… haa-! !

**El cuerpo de Yagami se volvió rígido. Tuvo que cerrar la mandíbula con fuerza para contener el grito. Una sacudida de placer se extendió por todo su cuerpo y se acumuló hasta llegar a su clímax. Endou, que se dio cuenta a tiempo de la reacción, sacó los dedos de su interior y cubrió la abertura de Reina por completo con la palma, tratando de evitar que pasase lo que él ya había vaticinado minutos antes. El amor que le había dado a la chica se había convertido en un denso fluido que ahora se deslizaba hacia abajo, lento pero sin pausa, por la rugosa mano del portero.**

**Reina nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada. A pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, soltó rápidamente a Endou y ocultó su cara de él. De todos modos, éste se acercó y la abrazó de nuevo, afectuosamente, acariciando sus suaves mechones blancos mientras trataba de consolarla.**

–R-reina… Yo- Tú… quieres que yo… ¿acabe…?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Ah, nada… Está bien.

**Mamoru abrazó algo más fuerte a Reina, pero la poca guardia que le quedaba en pie a la joven se lo decía. Se lo gritaba, incluso. "Quiere decir sexo". A pesar del contacto, la cara de Yagami perdió expresividad. Endou se extrañó de verla tan poco nerviosa de golpe cuando él aún estaba tan agitado. De repente, Reina le miró; sus ojos centelleaban con picardía.**

–¿…Q-qué pasa?

–Supongo que ahora debería devolverte el favor, ¿hm?

–¿Qué favor…?

**Endou parpadeó, sorprendido. Yagami le deleitó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.**

–Levántate.

**Mamoru estuvo a punto de atragantarse en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que podría pasar si obedecía. Comenzó a sudar a chorros al darse cuenta de que tocar a Reina de aquella forma le había excitado demasiado como para que eso no se reflejase en su cuerpo.**

–Eh, ¿luego, quizás…?

–Ahora mismo. **–ordenó, frunciendo el ceño.**

–¡S-sí, señora! **–Mamoru se levantó de inmediato; el miedo a una Reina enfadada era mayor a su miedo al ridículo. Sin embargo, una vez de pie, no pudo más que sonrojarse y apartar la mirada al ver cómo su miembro, aunque cubierto por los pantalones, apuntaba directamente a la cara de Yagami, quien permaneció sentada. **–…Lo s-siento…

**Reina clavó su mirada en el suelo por un segundo, escondiendo un amago de sonrojo que se evaporó en un momento.**

–No sirve de nada lamentarse de ello una vez que está ahí. …Pero, para ser tan atolondrado, desde luego tienes unas reacciones bastante típicas.

**Se relamió despacio mientras alargaba la mano hacia la erección. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre ella pausadamente, moviéndose arriba y abajo.**

–B-bueno, eres una chica precios-sshh… ¡R-reina, ¿qué estás…! ?

–Una chica preciosa, ¿eh? Supongo que en el fondo eres un hombre… **–Yagami rió suavemente, rodeando la erección con sus manos y acariciándola–**. Sólo estoy siendo una buena amiga. No puedo dejarte así, ¿verdad?

–¡N-no tienes que…! ¡P-puedo arreg-glarmelas…! **–tartamudeó, apretando los dientes nada más acabar de hablar.**

–Hm, yo diría que es muy tarde para eso. Yo me haré cargo.

**Lentamente, Ulvida arrastró su mano hasta el extremo del pantalón del guardameta, agarrándolo con un solo dedo y tirando hacia abajo suavemente, como él había hecho antes con ella. **

–Quítatelos, ¿vale, Mamoru-kun?

–Va… le…

**Jadeando y hasta mareado, Mamoru siguió el mandato de la chica y se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, dejando su ropa interior al descubierto, la cual marcaba su excitación aún más. Reina se posicionó delante de él sobre sus rodillas y, tras un seco y totalmente relajado "perfecto", colocó sus labios sobre la tela y comenzó a trabajar sobre ella, provocándole aún más.**

–¡R-reina, t-tu boca…! ¡No tienes que llegar tan lejos…! **–Endou se quedó mirando ojiplático cómo Yagami le sometía con su lengua. Ella continuó indiferente, bajando a los pocos segundos la ropa interior del chico y mirando satisfecha a lo que veía, soltando además una corta carcajada.**

–¡N-no lo mires, yo no he mirado dentro de ti cuando te he-!** –se sujetó a los hombros de Yagami, no pudiendo evitar empezar a palpitar al verse observado de aquella manera.**

–Como si fuese a dejarte mirar.

**Agarró suavemente al cancerbero con los labios, haciendo rodar la lengua alrededor de la punta, provocando que éste soltase un sonoro y casi vergonzoso aullido de placer al contacto.**

–Reina… ¡Es… increíble! ¡Nunca había sentido… algo así…! ¡Nnh…!

–Lo sé.

**Confiada, tomó a Mamoru por completo en su boca, moviéndose adelante y atrás lentamente al tiempo que aspiraba con dulzura. Las manos de la chica acariciaban la base, toqueteando con fuerza. El portero echó la cabeza hacia atrás, conteniendo múltiples gemidos pero sin poder evitar que un hilo de saliva recorriese su barbilla ni que la sensualidad de la chica pudiese finalmente con él.**

–¡Más… fuerte…! **–suplicó el guardameta, casi lastimosamente, lo cual animó a la chica a seguir y a satisfacer sus más obscenos y recién adquiridos deseos. Una disculpa casi inaudible precedió a que Mamoru, llevado por la inmensa lascivia que la boca de la chica le estaba provocando, decidiese sujetar la cabeza de Reina y empujarse a sí mismo tan dentro como le fuera posible. Ella se agarró a él sin parar ni un segundo, pero cuando él rodeó su cara con las manos y la hizo mirar hacia arriba, obligándola a cruzar la mirada con él, la princesa volvió a ruborizarse. Las primeras gotas de afecto comenzaron a revolverse en la boca de Reina.**

**¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? Es difícil saber cuánto duró aquella pequeña lucha en la que Yagami molestaba a Endou cada vez más violentamente mientras éste trataba de evitar que ella apartase sus ojos de él, sonriendo temblorosamente cada vez que conseguía que los profundos ojos azules de la preciosa princesa se clavasen en él de nuevo. Sonrisa que, sin embargo, desapareció de golpe.**

–¡Reina, aparta…! ¡A-algo está…!

**Yagami sacudió la cabeza y se volvió aún más posesiva al saber que, por fin, Endou se rendía a ella. Clavó sus uñas en las piernas del chico para acallar sus quejas y aseguró su posición.**

**Gimió su nombre repetidas veces mientras le llenaba la boca con toda la rudeza que ella misma le había dado segundos antes, haciendo imposible que la extraterrestre lo tragase todo de una vez. Cuando acabó, se limpió la boca con el brazo mientras el capitán del Inazuma Japan se arrodillaba ante ella, exhausto, sonriente y relajado. Reina apartó la mirada, pero Mamoru, de nuevo, insistió en que le mirase y la cogió de la barbilla, girando su cabeza hacia él.**

–Gracias, Reina. Y… perdona por… eso.

–¿Qué clase de disculpa es ésa? **–suspiró, con los ojos muy abiertos al principio y con el ceño fruncido al final.**

–Ajajaja, supongo que no es muy común… **–respondió, rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla–**. Si sirve de algo decirlo, me ha gustado muchísimo…

**Reina esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción.**

–¿De verdad? Bueno, me alegro.

**Se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, mirándose el uno al otro, expectantes. Finalmente, Endou se acercó a Yagami e, inclinándose sobre ella, la besó suavemente, limpiando de su cara algunos restos del fluido que él mismo había puesto allí. Reina, aunque muy sorprendida, tímida y hasta sonrojada, correspondió amablemente. Muy despacio, sin prisa alguna, el héroe profundizó el beso, dejándose llevar ligeramente hasta que comenzó a escurrir su lengua torpemente dentro de la boca de la princesa, quien siguió el liderazgo que el chico estaba marcando y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, presionando su lengua contra la suya, enseñando al inexperto portero. Agarró a Yagami por la cintura y lamió sus labios. Un débil y hasta femenino gemido salió del fondo de la garganta de la joven mientras se colgaba de los hombros de Endou, levantando su cuerpo ligeramente. Ese excitante sonido fue, sin embargo, el que trajo al chico de vuelta al mundo real. Sin perder un solo segundo más, soltó a Yagami y paró el beso en seco, avergonzado. Ella cayó sobre sus propias piernas y puso los ojos en blanco, decepcionada por no poder seguir el juego.**

–…No.

–¿No qué?

–Ya basta, Reina…

–…Como quieras. El que sale perdiendo eres tú, no yo.

–Es que… **–trató de justificarse, frunciendo el ceño–**. Si sigo, podría dejarme llevar demasiado y no… ¡No quiero hacerte eso!

–Me parece bien **–respondió sin inmutarse mientras se miraba las uñas–**. Sorprendentemente, aún queda un buen chico en este mundo.

–Oye, Reina…

–¿Eh?

–¿Te estaba gustando?

–Por supuesto** –sonrió ella con picardía.**

–Entonces perdona, supongo que te he dejado a medio camino, eh…

**Reina se encogió de hombros, tranquila. **–Si crees que estoy ofendida, no te preocupes. No lo estoy.

–Ofendida no, sólo… ¿excitada?

–…GRACIAS por enfatizar lo obvio **–resopló.**

–Si quieres, puedo tratar de hacerte sentir un poco mejor, en la medida de lo posible... ¡No me refiero a "eso", sólo a… hacer lo mismo que tú!

**Mamoru alargó la mano hasta los pantalones de Reina, pero ésta la agarró y la paró en seco.**

–Escucha. No quiero ningún tipo de compasión. Si quieres mantenerte fiel a ti mismo, entonces… adelante.

–¡Pero ya también lo disf-…! **–Mamoru cortó la frase en seco, apretando los labios y mirando hacia otro lado.**

–Sigue siendo compasión.

**Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante varios segundos, intercambiando frustraciones. Suspiró y, a pesar de que ella aún le agarraba, comenzó a tirar cuidadosamente de los pantalones de Yagami. Acariciaba la piel desnuda a medida que se iba haciendo visible, disfrutando de su suavidad innata. Aunque confusa y con los ojos fijos en sus manos, no se quejó hasta que Endou bajó su ropa de interior sin avisar y acercó la cara a su entrepierna. Apartándole bruscamente, frunció el ceño y volvió a colocarse la poca ropa que quedaba antes de llegar a ella por completo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Mamoru, en un alarde de comprensión romántica poco habitual en él, se quitó la cinta del pelo que siempre llevaba y, pausadamente, se la colocó a Reina en la cabeza, tapándole los ojos y pidiéndole que se relajase.**

–Q-qué demonios estás… **–masculló ella, avergonzada pero permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiese.**

–Te da vergüenza verlo, ¿verdad…?

–Ése no- no es problema… **–sus piernas temblaron al contacto de los labios de Endou contra los suyos.**

–…Estás muy mona cuando te pones nerviosa, Reina **–la voz de Mamoru era dulce y jovial, aunque denotaba un creciente nerviosismo.**

–¡ ¡ ¡Yo no soy mo-! ! ! **–Endou colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Yagami mientras usaba su otra mano para buscar la piel de la chica por debajo de la camiseta.**

**Reina no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que Mamoru sabía hacer ese tipo de cosas si, supuestamente, ni tenía novia ni idea alguna sobre el amor en general.**

–Y-ya te he pedido que te relajes... V-venga **–ante las palabras del guardameta, la huérfana apretó los labios y asintió. Endou acarició el cuello de su compañera con la frente, ahora descubierta, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia arriba, acariciándola con sus endurecidas manos de portero y parándose a la altura del pecho. Reina se estremeció, sintiendo cómo su espalda se curvaba al contacto, deleitada por la ruda suavidad de las yemas de los dedos de Mamoru–**. Voy a quitarlo… ¿Vale?

–S-sí…

**Endou se apretó contra Yagami, soltando torpemente el enganche y sacándolo con la mayor delicadeza posible mientras ella le rehuía instintivamente. Antes de que pudiese recuperarse siquiera del shock que perder su última línea de defensa le había causado, Ulvida sintió cómo dos manos calientes y húmedas la hacían estremecerse y gemir al inspeccionar la base de su descubierta intimidad, masajeando delicadamente a medida que se hundían en la ductilidad de su piel desnuda.**

–¿Te gusta?

–¿Q-qué… clase de pregunta es ésa?

–Es que, ahora mismo… sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien.

–…Haz lo que te dé la gana.

**Tragó saliva y, apenas hubo levantado la camiseta de su compañera hasta la altura del pecho, paró.**

–¿Puedo empezar…?

–…Es muy violento decirlo así. Tú… deberías intentar aprender cómo tratar a una chica.

–E-es que es mi primera vez y… **–Mamoru agachó la cabeza durante unos segundos, pero pronto la sacudió y volvió a mirar a Reina, decidido–**. ¡Perdóname! ¡Trataré de ser un amante mejor de ahora en adelante!

–…Un qu-… ¡ ¡P-ponte a ello de una vez! ! «_Quien quiera que haya enseñado a este idiota a hablar debe haber tenido serios problemas…»._

–A-ahí voy… **–tartamudeó, agarrando con cuidado uno de los pechos de Yagami y presionando su lengua contra el extremo de éste, suscitando que ella resoplase y se aferrase fuertemente a sus hombros. Casi inconscientemente, dejándose llevar por el obsceno sabor de la princesa, comenzó a jugar con su lengua, llevándola de un lado a otro por aquel busto prohibido mientras su mano se movía de manera instintiva hacia la entrepierna de la chica, acariciándola con cuidado. Tan llevada por el momento como él, la centrocampista ladeó la cabeza mientras gemía y abrió las piernas, dejando que la mano de Endou jugase con ella más fácilmente. Los besos del portero comenzaron a descender por el cuerpo de la joven extraterrestre. Sus dedos removían su interior. Los suaves aullidos fueron interrumpidos por una leve carcajada que trató de refrenar tapándose la boca con las manos, la cual fue provocada por las cosquillas que los labios de su compañero le estaban produciendo en el vientre. Mamoru sonrió nerviosamente y, con la mano libre, asió los brazos de Reina y descubrió su boca, dándole un pequeño y cariñoso bocado a su labio inferior. Sorprendida y aturdida por el gesto, retrocedió.**

–Puedes… gemir si quieres. ¡Prometo no decir nada!

–Si te ATREVIESES a decir algo, te arrancaría la cabeza de un rodilla-aah…

**Reina no consiguió acabar la frase; mientras hablaba, Mamoru había colocado la cabeza entre las piernas de la chica y el aliento que emanaba de él ya la golpeaba, haciéndola temblar. En cuanto la lengua de Endou hizo contacto con Yagami, ésta cerró las piernas de golpe, asustada. Sin embargo, tras sujetar aquellas dos armas mortales que le aplastaban la cabeza y asegurarse de que no pudieran volver a hacerle daño, volvió a revolver el interior de Ulvida con la lengua, metiéndola paulatinamente más y más dentro con cada ataque. Casi sin aliento, con sus dedos enredados en el pelo del chico, la inusual sensación le estaba haciendo perder el control sobre sí misma.**

–M-Mamoru-kun…

–A-ah, Reina-chan…

–Mn- N-no… ¡No me llaaaames eso...!

**Los gemidos se intensificaban, el enredo se convirtió en tirón. La excitación era mutua; el placer, no. La abstención apretaba, dolía, constreñía. Pero no quería dejarlo. Y, por primera vez, su temblorosa mano se dispuso a satisfacerle a él mismo. Sin embargo, a los poco segundos de que comenzase a saciarse, sintió cómo su brazo era retenido por la mano de aquella a quien no quería soltar. Miró hacia arriba por un instante, lo suficiente para ver una cara de nuevo destapada y con el ceño fruncido. Decepcionada.**

–P-pero, Reina… No puedo…

–¿Es que no soy suficiente?

–Eres mucho más que suficiente, ¡ése es el problema…! **–farfulló, apartando la mirada.**

–¡Pues deja ya de hacer el idiota!

**Mamoru suspiró y volvió a mirar a Reina. **–¿A qué te refieres…? ¿No te gusta? ¿Estoy siendo demasiado duro?

–… **–Se cubrió los ojos de nuevo con la cinta, haciendo pucheros–**. Quiero decir que podríamos hacer el amor ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí.

–E-el amor… **–tartamudeó, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas resplandecían de puro calor. Su cuerpo ardía de tal manera que tuvo que quitarse la sudadera del Raimon que siempre llevaba encima–**. No- No puedo decir que no quiera, pero, y-yo… Si… tú quieres de verdad… Puedo intentarlo…

–No se intenta. Lo haces o no lo haces **–le** **espetó al portero de manera pueril–**. –Nunca pensé que fuese tan poco deseable como… ¿mu… jer? ¿M-mamoru…?

**Mientras hablaba, Endou había comenzado a gatear sobre ella, besando su vientre a medida que avanzaba, haciéndola contraerse por el hormigueo que le causaba. No aguantaba más, y lo sabía.**

–¡No eres poco deseable en absoluto! De hecho, eres… preciosa…

**La quería. Muchísimo. De un modo que jamás había sentido antes. Quería estar con ella, abrazarla y besarla. Sentirla. Darle todo el amor que necesitase. Hacerla feliz. Pero nunca como a nada más que su mejor amiga. La quería como a mucho más que una amiga, sí, pero de un modo que ni él mismo terminaba de comprender. "¡Te quiero, Yagami-chan!" era una de sus coletillas favoritas, y "¡No digas eso tan a la ligera, idiota!", la respuesta más habitual. Era un amor real, palpable, visible –de lo cual los habitantes del Ohisama-En podían dar buena fe–, cuyo límite se encontraba en la línea de la amistad. Y, aunque jamás hubiera pensado en iniciar una relación con ella, hacer caso a aquella descabellada sugerencia le parecía la idea más dulce del mundo junto a la de jugar un buen partido de fútbol justo después.**

**Las manos y lengua del capitán del Raimon comenzaron a deslizarse de repente sobre el pecho de la princesa, haciendo que ésta se llevase las manos a la cara, abochornada.**

–Mn… C-casi… parecías estaaar… diciendo lo contrario… Nh…

–¡Yo nunca diría…! Lo… lo siento.

**Mamoru hundió la cara en los pechos de Reina, disfrutando del tacto en sus sensibles mejillas mientras sus dedos recorrían aquel esbelto cuerpo lentamente, hacia abajo, hasta acabar abrazando su cintura. La besó torpemente desde el tórax hasta la mandíbula, gimiendo el uno el nombre del otro a medida que avanzaba. Acabó su camino en la boca de la joven, presionando sus labios contra los de ella. La chica rodeó el cuello de su héroe con los brazos, rompiendo el beso y escondiendo la cara en su hombro.**

–¿Estás… preparada…?

–¡ ¡N-n-nnno me preguntes eso! !

–No quiero hacerlo de repente sin preguntar…

–Mh… Lo sé, pero… decirlo así… «_Es realmente patético»._

–Lo siento… Pero, ¿lo estás…?

**Yagami se limitó a asentir.**

**Endou agarró la cintura y uno de los muslos de la chica y le levantó la pierna, colocándose frente a ella y presionándose contra su piel al tiempo que Yagami se ajustaba ella misma a aquella posición. Y, muy lentamente, entre suaves gruñidos de complacencia, ambos comenzaron a hacerse uno.**

**Mamoru fue metiéndose más y más con relativa facilidad. Para cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, la respiración de ambos era ya tan pesada que, cuando el cancerbero se reclinó sobre la centrocampista para besarla, apenas pudieron mantenerse juntos por un par de segundos antes de empezar a ahogarse. Aún inmóvil, Endou acarició melosamente las caderas de Yagami, tratando de mantenerse firme en el sitio mientras ella temblaba.**

–¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿No te gusta…?

–Mmnh… Me gusta- Me gusta mucho…

–Me… alegro…

**La besuqueó durante un par de segundos en el cuello y empezó a moverse dentro de ella rítmicamente, jadeando ambos a cada empujón que éste daba, los cuales ella trataba de igualar moviendo sus caderas al son que el novato marcaba.**

–R-reina… Eres i-increí~ ggh…

–A- haa… Mamoru… **–exhaló justo antes de apretar la mandíbula, tratando de reprimir los gemidos y agarrándose violentamente a la espalda de Endou–**. M-más fuerte…

**Siguiendo las órdenes de su soberana, Mamoru soltó las piernas de Reina para rodear su espalda con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí y aumentando ligeramente el ritmo. Lanzando múltiples gritos de impúdico y lascivo placer, tuvo que soltarse de la espalda del chico para cubrirse el ya enmascarada rostro con los brazos, cosa que compensó agarrándose fuertemente a la cintura del chico con sus fortalecidas piernas de futbolista. Abrazándose a ella con fuerza y apretando su cuerpo contra las voluptuosas curvas de la chica, acalló sus gritos con un profundo beso que ella devolvió de forma melindrosa, aún sin poder mantenerlo durante demasiado tiempo debido a la falta de oxígeno que los cada vez más profundos empujones de Endou le causaban.**

–Es demasiado, Re-reina, ¡no puedo… aguantar…!

–Haa~ Yo tampoco- puedo… e-es… **–a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su voz iba perdiendo fuerza a cada palabra; sólo pudo volver a aferrarse a la espalda de Mamoru, arañándola vehemente e involuntariamente de arriba abajo, provocando que el marcado se retorciese de grato dolor–** demasiado… M-mamoru…

–Voy a tener que… parar… pronto…

**Yagami, muy a su pesar, tuvo que dar el visto bueno para que Endou saliese de ella, justo a tiempo para que ninguno de los dos se viese cubierto por el amor líquido del otro. Apuntando hacia el suelo, tratando de no contaminar más el cuerpo de Reina, Mamoru bañó el suelo del Ohisama-En con más de aquella semilla de la que él, hasta el día anterior, sólo había oído hablar en las clases de Biología del Raimon. La misma gravedad se encargó de que los fluidos de la princesa cayesen del mismo modo al pavimento del orfanato, mezclándose gota a gota con los del portero.**

**Sacando fuerzas de donde no las había, el guardameta gateó despacio hasta ponerse al lado de la rendida alienígena y, una vez más, la besó, obligándola esta vez a hacer que el contacto de sus lenguas durase algo más, disfrutando del dulce sabor de su boca, tan solo adulterado por el juego previo que había habido entre ellos dos.**

–Reina… Eso ha sido…

**Avergonzada, giró la cabeza al lado contrario, abrazándose a sí misma. El líbero recuperó su cinta y, después, la rodeó con los brazos cuidadosamente, gesto que la chica, aunque exhausta, devolvió con fervor. Endou se limitó a acurrucarse en el cuello de su cansada compañera, ocultando su cara de ella.**

–Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera que no eras atractiva…

–Tú eres quien me ha hecho pensar eso, sabes... **–respondió, sollozando muy suavemente.**

–Oh… L-lo siento, Reina… No pretendía hacerlo, yo- l-la verdad es que no lo sé. Pero… ¡tú eres preciosa…!

–Tú… supongo no estás mal cuando te callas.

–Viniendo de ti, ése debe de ser el mejor halago del mundo…

**Ambos sonrieron cálidamente mientras ella, callada y aún tumbada en el suelo, colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Mamoru y cerró los ojos. Endou, nervioso, se quedó mirando a la subcapitana de Genesis desde arriba.**

–Reina… Puedes… Podemos… huh… ¿besarnos una última vez?

**Sin mediar palabra, Yagami tiró de él y le dio un largo beso en los labios, sonriente, el cual trataron de profundizar y disfrutar lo máximo posible hasta que, aún jadeantes, tuvieron que dar por terminado.**

–Hm… Tu- tu sab- ah, olvídalo.

–¿Hm?

–N-no, es que… Te hará sentirte incómoda otra vez, así que…

–…Adelante, dilo. No importa.

–Tú… el sabor de tus labios… **–tuvo que apartar un poco la mirada, sonrojado–**. Me gusta mucho. De- de hecho, me encanta…

**Reina se tocó los labios con los dedos sin darse cuenta, mirando deliberadamente en otra dirección durante unos segundos antes de zafarse del abrazo de Mamoru y sentarse.**

–Mph- Es mejor así. …Si no te gustase, te daría la paliza de tu vida.

**Endou sonrió y acarició uno de los costados de Yagami. **–¡Mientras sea contigo, no puede disgustarme...!

–Agh… **–Reina se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo, ruborizada–**. Eres- demasiado sensiblero.

–Supongo que tienes razón…

**Haciendo caso al juicio sobre sí mismo que acababa de recibir, abrazó por la espalda y le acarició el vientre y los costados amablemente a una Yagami que, una vez más, no ofreció resistencia alguna.**

–De algún modo… no me importa **–Reina se mordió el labio inferior y arrugó el entrecejo al sentir cómo las manos que la tocaban subían y comenzaban a juguetear con sus pechos.**

–Me alegra mucho oír que me aceptas como soy… Reina-chan **–dijo Mamoru con un tono increíblemente aliviado mientras cosquilleaba la piel de la centrocampista, disfrutando de su suavidad.**

_«O-otra vez no…» –_Mnh… No es como si no lo supieses ya.

_«Son enormes, como balones de fútbol__…__» ___–__¿Crees que podemos dormir juntos…?

**Reina recostó la espalda sobre él, mirando al suelo de nuevo. **–Ahn… No lo sé…

–Ya que probablemente no tengamos otra oportunidad para estar así… E-erm, quiero decir… ¡sería agradable!

**No contestó. Se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del chico y dejarse acariciar. Mamoru, entonces, comenzó a frotar su mejilla lentamente contra la de Reina; muestra de afecto a la que ambos le habían acabado cogiendo cariño con el tiempo, especialmente Endou y sus hipersensibles carrillos. Yagami devolvió el gesto con lentitud, a lo que el cancerbero respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

–¿Es eso un sí? **–preguntó, llevando las manos desde el pecho hasta la cintura de la chica, abrazándola.**

–Sólo esta vez.

–No esperaba otra cosa **–sonrió–**. Quiero decir- se… acabó lo nuestro, ¿no?

–¿El qué? **–preguntó ella, parpadeando lentamente y ladeando la cabeza.**

**Mamoru apartó la mirada, nervioso. **–¿No volveremos a hacer esto…?

–...Mirar hacia otro lado es de mala educación.

**Inspiró profundamente e hizo un esfuerzo increíble por mirarla a los ojos. **–No volveremos a hacer el amor juntos, ¿verdad?

–Para nada **–sonrió maliciosamente. Endou asintió y la abrazó un poco más fuerte. «**.._QUÉ-… ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE PREGUNTA HA SIDO ÉSA! ?_**»**

–Está bien. ¡Siempre y cuando te haya gustado…!_ «No debimos haberlo hecho desde un principio, así que…__»_

–…Supongo que es algo que quería. Más o menos. ¡P-pero no te montes ideas raras en la cabeza!

–A-ah- No, ¡claro que no! Sé que sólo somos… ¿buenos amigos?

**Yagami asintió, algo inquieta. **–Buenos amigos…

–Sí… Es genial. Te quie- …me gustas mucho **–susurró él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la abrazada.**

–Mamoru…

–¿…Reina?

**Sin mediar palabra, giró la cabeza un poco y besó a Mamoru en la comisura de sus labios antes de sonreír dulcemente. **–Me alegra que alguien a quien admiro tanto se haya convertido en mi amigo.

–¡Me hace muy feliz que seamos amigos! **–apuntó, devolviendo la sonrisa–**. Yo también te admiro mucho, ya lo sabes.

–¿D-de verdad me admiras? **–parpadeó casi entusiasmada antes de toser forzadamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura–**. Quiero decir- ya lo sabía.

–Creí que ya te lo había dicho, ¡jajaja…! **–rió, bajando un poco la vista pero devolviéndola a donde estaba en milésimas de segundo al encontrarse de cara con el desnudo pecho de Ulvida, la cual cruzó los brazos, aplastándolo y levantándolo involuntariamente para feliz desgracia del mejor portero juvenil del mundo.**

–¡ ¡P-por supuesto! ! ¡Me da absolutamente igual, de todos modos!

**Endou acarició suavemente la mejilla de Yagami con el pulgar, tratando de olvidarse de los marcados senos que tenía justo debajo. **–Sí, eso también lo sé...

**Reina suspiró y, tratando de relajarse, descruzó los brazos y reclinó la cabeza, apoyando la cara en la mano de Mamoru, quien, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, empezó a besarle el cuello a la chica cuando ésta lo dejó al descubierto.**

–E-espera… Mamoru… Nh- **–suplicó, apretando los labios y los párpados. Endou paró al instante, sacudiendo la cabeza.**

–P-perdona, Reina, ¡no he podido evitarlo…! Lo he visto y- estabas tan mona…

**Puso su mano sobre la que el joven había puesto en su mejilla y se quedó mirando al suelo, abrazándose a sí misma de nuevo. **–Perdona…

–¡Es mi culpa por no saber controlarme! **–replicó él, negando con la cabeza.**

–No- es eso… es… p-… **–jugueteando con sus dedos y revolviéndose ligeramente, le miró con ojos casi suplicantes, algo totalmente impropio en ella–**. Por favor, no pares, Mamoru-

–Reina… ¡S-sí!

**Respiraban con dificultad, excitados. Los labios de Endou acariciaban el cuello y hombro de Yagami; las manos lisonjeaban los alrededores de su ombligo. Reina, aún de espaldas a Mamoru, rodeó la cabeza y cuello de éste con los brazos.**

–N-no debería… p-pero… augh- da igual…

–No tenemos que hacer esto… si no quieres…

–Sólo- ¡cállate y hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión…!

**Hincó los dedos en Mamoru cuando sintió cómo su lengua se iba moviendo sobre su cuello hasta alcanzar su oreja, la cual mordió suavemente, provocando que ambos se estremecieran.**

–Reina… ¿Estás segura de que no podemos besarnos otra vez…?

–Ah… Nnh… N- no… puedo…

**Endou dejó de acariciarla y Yagami se apartó de él.**

–Perdona, es que es difícil contenerse…

–Lo sé **–dijo secamente, haciendo una pequeña pausa para respirar–**. ¿…Podemos simplemente… abrazarnos?

–¡Claro…! Si eso es lo que quieres, me parece bien **–sonrió el capitán del Raimon.**

–Y… u-un beso más **–gruñó la jugadora de Genesis, arrugando el entrecejo–**. Sólo por si acaso.

–¡Me encantaría…! **–asintió sonriente–**. Ya sé que es una… ocasión especial.

–Pues claro.

**Yagami cerró los ojos y se acercó a él. Endou acarició una de las mejillas de la chica con la nariz, y su compañera respondió con el mismo gesto.**

–Reina…

–¿…Nh?

–Por favor… Haz que dure…

–De acuerdo.

**Mamoru se mantuvo en vilo durante unos segundos, con los labios muy cerca de la boca de Reina, respirando sobre ella. Sin esperar más, la princesa se fundió en un beso con él, agarrando sus manos con fuerza. El portero trajo a Yagami más cerca de sí mismo, profundizando el beso y ladeando la cabeza. Inseguro e inexperto, lamió los labios de la centrocampista antes de meter la lengua dentro de su boca. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, la extraterrestre tomó el control total del beso y se colocó encima del capitán del Raimon, presionando su lengua contra la del chico tímidamente. Así, uno encima del otro, mezclando saliva y sudor, los segundos pasaron. Cuando por fin Reina se apartó, tras una unión que se le hizo increíblemente larga, y hundió su cara en el cuello de Mamoru, éste no pudo evitar pensar que había durado demasiado poco, pero que, aún así, Reina-chan era increíblemente dulce besando.**

–¿Estás bien, Reina?

–Sólo un beso. Eso es todo.

**Se arrimó a él, nerviosa.**

–Oye… ¿quieres ir a dormir?

**Asintió repetidas veces.**

–¿Aquí?

–Ahora que lo pienso, eso podría ser un poco incómodo **–rió ella suavemente.**

–¿Alguna otra idea…?

–Ehm…

–…Dormir en tu cuarto sería un poco raro, ¿verdad?

–Puedes dormir en otro sitio que no sea mi cama. «_No pienso dejar que les quites el sitio a mis peluches_»_._

–…Pero entonces no dormiremos juntos.

–…Bien pensado.

–¡Aunque no tenemos que dormir juntos si no quieres!

–Bueno… Si sólo es una vez, no le haremos daño a nadie, ¿no?

_«Mientras ni Midorikawa ni Hiroto nos pillen…». –_Supongo, pero sigue siendo tu elección.

**Reina cruzó los brazos. **–Sólo esta vez.

–¿…Me enseñas el camino?

**Mamoru volvió a agarrarla de la mano y ella entrelazó los dedos cariñosamente con él mientras se levantaban y empezaban a caminar.**

–Me alegra estar contigo, Reina.

**Ella bajó la mirada y se limitó a seguir andando.**

–¿Pasa… algo? «_NO ME DIGAS QUE HE VUELTO A ARRUINARLO TODO_»_._

–No. Es que es- es agradable oír esas palabras **–afirmó, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y cerrándola de una patada en cuando ambos hubieron entrado. Mamoru, sorprendido y hasta algo asustado, parpadeó antes de hablar.**

–¿Por qué tan, ehm… violenta?

–Ah- Yo… no quería soltarte la mano.

–Yo tampoco… **–sonrió avergonzado, apretando un poco la mano que sostenía.**

–Pues… duerme **–resopló, apretando los labios.**

–Sí… dormir –«_Cómo era esa cosa de la que hablaba papá…_»_–. _¿Las damas primero…?

**Yagami se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella acompañada de Endou, quien no la había soltado en ningún momento. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. De un repentino golpe, Reina empujó a Mamoru a la cama, echándose ella también rápidamente y rodando hacia el lado contrario del colchón, ocultado sus mejillas enrojecidas. De nuevo, el capitán del Inazuma Japan sujetó la mano de Ulvida con la suya, quien la agarró fuerte y la colocó sobre ella, invitándole a abrazarla por la espalda.**

–Es bastante agradable, ¿verdad? **–sonrió Mamoru.**

–Sí…

**La fémina se acurrucó en él mientras éste hundía su cara en el hombro desnudo de la chica. Sus voces se suavizaron y tranquilizaron.**

–Eres… muy cálida.

–¿Es eso malo?

–¡Para nada! Me gusta mucho.

**Yagami sonrió para sí misma.** –Disfruta mientras dure.

–Descuida, lo haré. ¿…Puedo decir algo, Reina?

–¿Mmh?

–Estoy muy, muy contento de estar aquí. Contigo.

**Se giró sin dar explicaciones y se le quedó mirando. **–Y yo.

–Yo, ehm… **–no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Reina estaba apretando el pecho contra él.**

–Yo… **–comenzó ella, mirando hacia abajo–** me siento sola últimamente. Y es casi increíble que alguien tan fuerte como tú sea…

–¡No te preocupes por eso…! **–declaró, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente y sonriendo después–**. Si alguna vez quieres compañía, sólo… ¿llámame?

**Reina se agarró a él de pronto, frotando su cabeza contra el pecho del chico mientras asentía y soltando un pequeño murmullo de afirmación.** **Mamoru le besó la frente.**

–Te… quiero, Reina. Lo sabes, ¿no?

–Yo… sigo creyendo que "querer" es una palabra demasiado fuerte. Pero… no me importa oírla ahora mismo.

–Eso me hace muy feliz… **–sonrió.**

–…Podrías… ¿decirlo otra vez? P-pero no te acostumbres a ello ni nada…

–…Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho, muchísimo, Reina-chan. Eres muy especial para mí. «_No me habré pasado, ¿no?_»

**Ulvida escondió la cara contra el pecho del líbero.**

–¿Tú… me quieres también? **–interpeló Mamoru.**

–Yo… **–Yagami miró hacia arriba, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas de los ojos-**. ¡Hm…!

–¿Estás… llorando?

–Estoy- ¡bien…! **–respondió decidida, aún frotándose los párpados.**

–¿Es por algo que he dicho? **–siguió preguntando él, quitando una lágrima perdida de la mejilla de la princesa con el pulgar.**

–Supongo que simplemente… necesito oír eso de vez en cuando **–le contestó, escondiéndose en su pecho de nuevo.**

–¿Es que no hay nadie que te lo diga…?

–¿…Podríamos… no hablar del tema?

**Estrechó a la chica entre sus brazos con amor, apretándola contra su pecho.**

–Claro. Pero, si alguna vez te sientes mal y quieres volver a oírlo…

–¿…No necesitamos todos oírlo algunas veces? **–rió ella suavemente.**

–¿Incluso si es mi tipo de amor?

–No importa qué tipo de amor sea. Hace feliz a la gente de todos modos, ¿verdad…?

**Mamoru besó la mejilla de Reina y sonrió, la cual devolvió la sonrisa al sentir el beso. **–Si te hace feliz, a mí también.

–Piensas demasiado en los demás, sabes.

–Pero eso no es malo, ¿no?

–Es otra cosa admirable de- ¡e-ey, déjalo ya! **–divertido, Mamoru había comenzado a besar a Reina por toda la cara, la cual estaba riéndose tontamente por el cosquilleo.**

–Eres muy dulce a veces~.

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza, avergonzada y ligeramente ruborizada. **–...Como ya te he dicho, no te acostumbres.

–Supongo que debería dejar de ser tan tocón, jaja…

**La cara de Yagami se iluminó de repente. Miró directamente a Endou: sus ojos refulgían, descarados.**

–Tocón, eh. ¿Te gusta tocarme~? ¿…Tanto me ves como a una mujer?

**Endou asintió, tomando prestado el sonrojo que acababa de desaparecer de la cara de Yagami.**

–Ya veo…

**Reina se movió e hizo que Mamoru se moviese también, sentándose encima de él y mirándole desde arriba.**

–¿Eh? Reina, ¿qué estás ha-a-ah…! **–masculló Endou al sentir cómo las caderas de Yagami comenzaban a moverse sobre su aún desnudo ser.**

–…Pero sientes algo más fuerte por otra persona. ¿De verdad te parece justo…?

–S-son sentimientos totalmente diff~ …ferentes… ¡Y, a-además, yo aún no sé si realm-aah! ¡R-reina!

–Eres un cínico, Mamoru… **–opinó toscamente, sin parar de moverse sobre su creciente erección–**. Pero en fin.

–La p-pregunta es… **–un suave gemido salió de la boca de Mamoru, del que no pudo recuperarse hasta pasados unos segundos–**. ¿Tú q-qué… hmaah… crees?

–…Creo que piensas demasiado **–largó ella de golpe, apartando la mirada y poniendo mala cara, sin detenerse–**. Me- me requiere mucho valor, sabes.

–Eres muy valiente, Reina… ¡P-pero no haría esto… c-con cualquiera! ¡Si lo hago contigo es… aah… es porque quiero hacerlo!

–…Te diré que yo tampoco lo haría **–aseveró, comenzando a moverse en círculos sobre él antes de volver a hablar–**. Esto es sólo~ para gente… que tenga ojos… para mí~.

–Me… hace feliz ser un… e-elegido. –**sonrió Mamoru a duras penas, tratando de parar de gemir por un segundo.**

–Heh~.

**Paró.**

**Endou quiso acariciar las caderas de Yagami aprovechando que estaba quieta, pero ella le agarró rápidamente por las muñecas y las estampó contra la cama, por encima de la cabeza del chico.**

–¿Qué tal si hacemos algo a MI manera, durante un ratito…?

–¿No- no estamos haciéndolo ya a tu modo…?

**Reina puso los ojos en blanco. **–Calla y mírame.

–¡Sí! ¡Siempre y cuando ayude a que te guste a ti…!

**Levantó los brazos de Mamoru por las muñecas mientras se ludía contra su excitación algo más rápido que antes, sin dejar que el chico hiciese otra cosa que no fuese gritar o suspirar.**

–¿A q-qué… viene… e-esto?

–Sólo quiero asegurarme de que duermas muuuuy~ bien **–Yagami se frotó contra él muy despacio para acabar apretándose contra el final de su miembro antes de seguir moviéndose violentamente.**

–¡Pero yo ya iba a dormir bien junto a ti-iiih…! **–Mamoru sofocó un violento grito.**

–Aún así…

–…Graci-¡aah… ¡ ¡ ¡Reina, es genial…! !

–Lo sé. Puedo adivinar por tu cara que te gusta~.

**Endou echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir cómo Yagami aceleraba, pero hizo lo posible por seguir mirándola y hablando, aunque fuese entre dientes. –**¿Te g-gusta… a ti… t-también?

–Por supuesto…~ **–respondió ella con retintín, sonriendo malévolamente, tal y como lo haría el siempre malhumorado ex-capitán del Shin Teikoku–**. El simple hecho de ver tu cara me hace sentir muuuuy bien~.

–E-es un poco… e-embarazoso, pero… essstoy muy contento de poder hacerte feliz… **–resopló Mamoru, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír dulcemente aunque apenas pudiera mantener la boca quieta y cerrada. Abochornada, Reina apartó un poco la mirada para esconder sus rojas mejillas y puso mala cara, sin frenar el movimiento.**

_«Tche- Será imbécil…__»._

–¿Podrías… acercarte un poco y… soltarme? **–rogó el capitán. Ulvida se acercó a él inmediatamente. Se mostró algo más reacia a soltarle, pero acabó por ceder a la suplicante mirada del capitán. Él sonrió, abrazándola cariñosamente–**. Mucho mejor…

**El sonrojo de la princesa se hizo más patente. **–…Tch- ¡Burro, deja de desenmascararme!

–Pero me gustas mucho más así…

**Se mantuvo callada y se inclinó más sobre Mamoru, restregando casi todo su cuerpo contra él, sin preocuparse ya porque viese cómo de abochornada estaba. Mamoru susurró algo débilmente en su oído y, espantada, se paró en seco.**

–NO, NO VAS A HACERLO EN MI CAMA.

–¡P-pero si tú has e-empezado a hacer esto…! ¿Q-qué espe… rabas?

–¡E-E-EN MI CAMA NO! ¡SI NO, NO… P-PODRÉ CASARME! **–gritó. Mientras lo hacía, se bajó de él a toda prisa, asustada, preocupada y desconcertada–**. ¡F-fuera! ¡A-acabaré en algún otro sitio!

**Avergonzado de sus propias reacciones corporales, totalmente rojo y tembloroso, se levantó como pudo y se quedó inmóvil al ver cómo la centrocampista, sentada en el borde de la cama, se inclinaba sobre él. Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior, frustrado.**

–Ya… gamiiiih…

–Tranquilo.

**Abrió la boca ligeramente, lo justo para poder cerrar los labios en torno a la punta del miembro de Endou. Los ojos del cancerbero se cerraron al contacto. Mirando sus reacciones fijamente, Yagami hizo circular su lengua sobre la piel, aún con los labios sellados en torno a él. Profiriendo quejumbrosos gemidos entre los que podía adivinarse el nombre de su compañera, cogió la cara de la princesa entre sus manos y, de nuevo, la levantó un poco. Sin negarse a las peticiones del portero, tomó algo más de miembro dentro de su boca y le lamió tenuemente.**

–¿P-puedo… acabar ya…? **–recurrió el de la cinta en la cabeza, casi inaudible. La chica de largos mechones blancos asintió sin soltarle. Sonriendo suavemente, Endou comenzó a verter su semilla dentro de la boca de Yagami tan lentamente como pudo, a pesar de ansiar hacerlo con violencia después de la inmensa cantidad de estímulo que había recibido. Una pequeña suma rodó por las comisuras de los labios de la chica mientras se apartaba de él e intentaba tragar. Exhausto, las rodillas le fallaron a Endou, haciendo que se desplomase en el suelo. En cuanto pudo levantar la vista, ambos se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos. Reina se relamió; Mamoru bajó la mirada.**

–Ahm… Eh… ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso…?

–¿Hm? ¿Con qué…?

–Con la boca… o…

**La mirada del portero se dirigió tímidamente a la entrepierna de la chica, la cual le apartó la cara de un manotazo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.**

–Ya sé que has dicho que mi cara te hacía sentirte bien, pero- Yo… eh, b-bueno…

–¿¡P-p-p-podrías al menos intentar ser menos ESTÚPIDO cuando hables de ello! ?

–¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso…! ? Quién podría no actuar así… contigo…

**Ambos apartaron la mirada, uno de puro nerviosismo y la otra de desconcierto, pues no sabía si debía sentirse ofendida o halagada. Tras unos instantes que aprovechó para recuperar el aliento, Mamoru se levantó y se sentó junto a Reina, quien se le quedó mirando fijamente.**

_«Tiene bastante resistencia, eh...__»._

–¿…Qué pasa ahora?

–Nada. Es sólo que… tienes mucha energía **–estimó Yagami.**

–Ah- ¿gracias…? Tú también eres bastante echada hacia delante… **–rió Endou de manera extraña.**

–…Supongo.

**Mamoru notó cómo Reina desviaba la mirada y, aprovechando el momento, le agarró la mano amablemente. Sonriendo para sí misma, enlazó los dedos con él.**

–¿No estábamos a punto de hacer algo? **–recordó él, jugando con los dedos de la chica y tratando de sonar tranquilo aunque no lo estuviese en absoluto.**

–…L-la última vez, ¿vale?

–Primera y última, ¿verdad?

–…Sí **–la mirada de Yagami se suavizó al volver a mirarle, sumisa.**

–¡Tú primera, por favor! Es tu cama **–sonrió. Yagami le miró, desconcertada.**

–…La verdad es que no sé qué hacer.

–¿Dormir? **–preguntó Mamoru, tratando de recalcar lo obvio. Los ojos de Reina se quedaron abiertos de par en par durante unos instantes.**

–¡C-c-claro! ¡Dormir! **–gritó, reptando bajo las sábanas.**

–Espera, pensabas qu- ¡aaah, perdona! **–balbució, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de disculpa y cerrando los ojos, avergonzado. Para entonces, ella ya estaba escondida bajo las sábanas.**

–N-n-no… Está bien.

**Mamoru se metió bajo las sábanas junto a ella y se acurrucó en su espalda, ocultando su inmenso rubor a la vista pero no al tacto; sus ardientes mejillas estaban calentándole la espalda a Reina–**. No es que no estuviera satisfecho, sabes…

**Se dio la vuelta y envolvió al chico entre sus brazos. **–S-simplemente no hables de ello… Ya lo sé.

–Yo- no sabía que pudieras ser tan dulce hasta hoy, Reina… ¡Pero n-no es que no me guste tu manera normal de actuar! **–el joven supo que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo cuando la chica le dedicó una mirada de odio feroz desde un palmo de distancia–**. ¡Es sólo… un añadido a tu encanto natural…! **–añadió, riendo tontamente.**

–…Cuéntale a alguien que soy así y lo próximo que verás será el interior de tu ataúd, ¿¡LO PILLAS! ?

**Mamoru asintió repetidamente. **–¡C-claro! Quiero decir, si quisieras enseñar ese lado de ti, lo harías, así que si tú no lo haces, yo tampoco. ¿Está bien?

–…Eso pensaba. ¡Hmph!

–…Reina. **–dijo Endou tras unos segundos de espera.**

–¿Mh?

–He disfrutado de estar hoy contigo. Un montón **–sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que Ulvida se sonrojase y hundiese la cara en su pecho para ocultarlo.**

–…Cállate y duerme.

–Tú… ¿Confías en mí?

**Yagami asintió tímidamente, algo molesta por la continua conversación que le estaba dando su compañero cuando ella lo que quería era dormir y que todo aquello acabase**** de una vez****.**

–No pienses mal, pero… Quisiera pedirte algo.

–Escúpelo de una vez.

–Verás, yo… Quisiera que hablases con Hiroto. Él tiene miedo de hacerte daño y no lo va a hacer por sí mismo, así que...

–…Eres un tipo extraño, Mamoru Endou.

–¿E-eh? ¿Por qué?

–Quieres que arregle las cosas con mi ex-novio justo después de hacer el amor conmigo. Admito que tienes agallas.

–¡Ajajaja…! B-bueno, yo sólo quería tu confianza, nunca pensé que acabaríamos… bueno. Quizás así aceptarías mi ayuda.

**Yagami suspiró profundamente.**

–…Vale, idiota. Lo INTENTARÉ. Pero no prometo nada.

–Gracias.

–…Eh, Mamoru-kun.

–Dime.

–¿Quién es "él"?

–¿Qué…?

–Cuando has empezado a hacerme esas cosas tan asquerosas, has hablado de alguien. No vayas a hacerte el loco ahora.

–A-ah, eso… Verás, es… Kazemaru.

**Reina frunció violentamente el ceño.**

–…Entiendo. Creo que no quiero saber más.

–Gracias por dejarlo estar** –sonrió–**. Ah, y…

–¿¡Qué quieres ahora, pesado! ?

–Esto… Eeh… ¿Crees que podría llamarte… Rei-rei?

–No tientes a tu suerte.

–¡Pero, Reina…! ¿Por qué no?

–D-dios… Mamoru-kun, tú no me entiendes. Ni a mí ni a ninguna mujer.

–…Perdón.

–Meh, supongo que… forma parte de tu "encanto natural".

–…Gracias.

–Hm.

–Reina.

–Quéee.

–…Te quiero **–sonrió Mamoru, acariciándole el pelo a la chica–**. Buenas noches.

–…Duerme bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENYAGAAAAAAA- Quiero decir, ¡resumamos! En busca de tratar de dar un paso adelante en un problema que parecía estancado, Mamoru busca la confianza de Reina para que se deje ayudar por él y poder pedirle a la chica que hable con Hiroto, ya que sabe que él no lo va a hacer primero por miedo a herirla.<strong>_

_**¿Conseguirá Endou que Yagami y Kiyama hagan las paces? ¿Qué piensan Midorikawa y Miyasaka de todo esto? ¿Y dónde quedan los sentimientos de Kazemaru? ¡Respuestas de todo tipo en los próximos capítulos! ^^**_


	6. Científico

…_**Ey. Sigo vivo. \o/**_

_**Actualicé este fic en… marzo, ¿verdad? lol. Soy rápido como las balas (?). Pero en fin, todo llega, aunque no todas las esperas valgan la pena.**_

_**Sea como sea, ¡bienvenidos al sexto capítulo de "¡Tú no me entiendes!"!. En este capítulo ya no hay contenido para adultos, podéis estar tranquilos y leer tranquilamente. ´u` Entramos en la recta final de la historia: imagino que acabará teniendo unos 10 capítulos, así que ya hemos pasado el ecuador de la trama... Justo como One Piece. ¿O dijo Oda que estaba a punto de llegar a la mitad pero que aún no había llegado? Ni puñetera idea. En fin, que me desvío del tema.**_

_**Le dedico este capítulo muy especialmente a Ricc-chan, y es que creo que le gustará (si es que alguna vez lo lee, que mi senpai no da nada por mis cualidades literarias). También a karasawr, por supuesto, ya que pudo leer aproximadamente la mitad del capítulo en exclusiva y escrito a mano. Todo un lujazo, oiga. (?)**_

_**Por cierto, ya he dicho alguna vez que todas mis historias están conectadas, y este capítulo es buena muestra de ello, ya que os da una idea del orden cronológico y enlaza esta historia con "El rugido de la bestia" y "Es casi fraternal", dos de los otros fics activos que tengo. Poco tienen que ver con lo que se relata aquí, pero es que me gusta variar los temas ^q^**_

_**Vale, ya me callo orz ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**_

* * *

><p><strong>El cuarto de Endou estaba tan desordenado como siempre: las diferentes prendas de ropa, arrebujadas y en gran parte sudadas, yacían inertes y en equilibrio sobre el respaldo de una silla, dando claras señas de desprendimiento inminente; los libros y cuadernos que utilizaba para "estudiar" se hallaban desperdigados por su escritorio y por el suelo a partes iguales, algunos cubiertos de una fina capa de polvo; una destartalada estantería contenía algunos libros, una pequeña colección de videojuegos para portátil y, sobre todo, multitud de revistas deportivas, relacionadas en su mayoría con el deporte rey, como es natural. Por otro lado, la cama, aún deshecha, servía de apoyo al joven portero que, abatido, había decidido reposar la espalda contra sus largueros en un último intento por serenarse después de lo que había sido un inicio de día mentalmente agotador, y no sólo porque llevase despierto desde las cinco de la mañana.<strong>

**Por primera vez en su vida, Mamoru estaba tratando de analizar la situación actual con un autodenominado "método científico".**

**Frente a él, una sola hoja de papel y un bolígrafo descansaban en el suelo, esperando pacientemente a que a Endou le llegase la inspiración divina y se decidiese a seguir dándoles uso. El papel, de momento, mostraba un pequeño esquema. En el centro de éste, dos nombres escritos con una inmensa letra azul —bastante difícil de interpretar, por cierto— y unidos por una línea horizontal atraían toda la atención: Hiroto y Kazemaru. Del nombre de Kazemaru salía otra línea diagonal que iba a parar a Miyasaka. De Hiroto, dos líneas bien separadas la una de la otra llevaban a Reina y a Midorikawa respectivamente.**

**Cruzado de brazos, el frustrado Endou contemplaba con estupefacción su pequeño esquema durante unos minutos, apartaba la mirada, se rascaba la cabeza y volvía a observarlo, repitiendo de manera inconsciente aquel círculo vicioso que no le llevaba a ninguna parte y esperando que, de algún modo, una idea perfecta y brillante llegase mágicamente a su cabeza.**

**Pero las ideas no llegaban. Su cabeza, a pesar de estar llena de aire, siempre había sido nido de los más increíbles ingenios y un horno perfecto en el que se cocían mil y una maneras de transformar esas ocurrencias en realidad. Siempre, salvo esa vez. Aquel pequeño Houdini había encontrado su Doncella de Hierro personal, de la cual no parecía poder escapar de ningún modo. Hastiado y desesperado, por primera vez en su vida, deseó no haber tratado de ayudar a sus amigos, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza, profundamente arrepentido. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo la idea de ayudar a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo podía ser un error, aunque fuese en lo más remoto? Endou se golpeó la cabeza con los nudillos. **_«Menuda idiotez»,_** pensó. Achacó su repentina depresión a ese estúpido y fútil "método científico" del que tanto había desconfiado desde el principio. Sin pensárselo más, hizo añicos el papel y lanzó los restos a la papelera antes de bajar por fin a desayunar.**

_«La ciencia nunca ha sido, no es y no será jamás algo bueno, sano ni beneficioso en ningún sentido»._

* * *

><p><strong>Atsuko Endou levantó la vista de su trabajado lienzo para echarle un vistazo a su remolón hijo, que tenía los ojos perdidos en la gigantesca fuente de bolas de arroz que su madre le preparaba cada mañana para desayunar. No hablaba, no comía; tan solo respiraba pesadamente, con la mente probablemente perdida en lejanos mundos llenos de problemas propios de la adolescencia.<strong>

–¿Qué te pasa, cariño? **–preguntó Atsuko Endou mientras miraba a su hijo. No era normal que el chico tuviese comida delante y no se la comiese–**. ¿Sigues preocupado por lo de Kazemaru?

**Mamoru miró a su madre y asintió débilmente.**

–Creo que sólo estoy empeorando la situación, mamá… Empiezo a sentirme culpable. ¡Debí haberos hecho caso y haberme limitado a tratar de ayudar en vez de intentar cambiar la situación por mi cuenta…! **–dijo Mamoru con voz trémula, terriblemente afligido aunque su cara se negase a reflejarlo.**

–Hijo mío… **–suspiró Atsuko, mostrándole al pequeño una cálida sonrisa–**. ¿Tú sabes lo que es el amor?

**Mamoru sacudió la cabeza.**

–Nunca he estado enamorado… Creo.

–Ay, hijo, ¿así cómo vas a ayudar? No puedes ir actuando a tontas y a locas, ¡usa la cabeza, para variar!

–He… ¿arruinado su relación? **–sollozó Mamoru.**

–¡Nada de eso! **–respondió la madre en tono reconfortante–**. Mira, acércate.

**Mamoru se levantó de la silla desconcertado y se acercó a su madre. Curioso, no puedo resistirse y miró de soslayo a la pintura de Atsuko, pero acabó por centrar su atención por completo en los trazos que su madre daba y en los colores que, poco a poco, iban adornando la tela.**

–Es… precioso, mamá… **–susurró Mamoru, atónito ante el precioso paisaje de montaña que Atsuko estaba dibujando. Nunca se había fijado en que su madre tuviera semejante talento para la pintura.**

–Fíjate bien, Mamoru. El amor, en sí, es como un lienzo: se forja a medida de lo que se va representando en él, y no hay amor que no pueda arreglarse si se trabaja como es debido. Si el lienzo es débil, sin embargo, se puede llegar a romper, pero tratado con cuidado, puede llegar a ser una auténtica obra maestra, sean cuales sean los errores que se hayan cometido durante el proceso de creación**–explicó la madre mientras seguía pasando el pincel por encima del dibujo con el mismo mimo con el que pasaba sus dedos por el pelo de su hijo cada noche.**

–…No te sigo, mamá **–dijo Mamoru, poniendo mala cara y ladeando la cabeza.**

**La madre acercó a su hijo tirándole suavemente del brazo, le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente.**

–Si el amor es de verdad, no has de preocuparte de nada. El tiempo pondrá a cada uno en cada lugar **–sonrió ella–**. Aunque hay algo que deberías tener en cuenta, Mamoru: los pequeños detalles nunca pueden arreglar un error que se remonta al boceto mismo del cuadro.

–¿Al boceto? **–preguntó Mamoru–**. ¿…Y qué es un boceto?

**Atsuko soltó un pequeño suspiro. Olvidaba que el gen artístico de la familia no se encontraba en el cromosoma Y.**

–Un boceto es, digamos, un esquema de lo que posteriormente será el dibujo o el cuadro. Para que el resultado sea bueno, la base debe serlo también. Arreglar una pintura es imposible si no se corrigen los errores que están ahí desde el principio **–dijo con parsimonia la madre para que a su hijo le diese tiempo a asimilar todas sus palabras.**

–Desde el principio… **–musitó Mamoru, pensativo y con los ojos clavados en la pintura. Al cabo de unos segundos, el chico alzó la voz y la mirada, sonriendo como no lo había hecho en días–**. ¡Por supuesto, el principio! ¡Muchas gracias, mamá, acabas de salvarme!

**Atsuko, aunque no estaba segura de que Mamoru lo hubiese entendido todo correctamente, sonrió al ver cómo su hijo se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa y engullía por fin su opíparo desayuno, mucho más animado de repente.**

–Por cierto, esta noche hay sukiyaki para cenar, así que no te entretengas por ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

**Aquel día, que tan mal se había presentado en un principio, no paraba de mejorar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoru volvió a su cuarto corriendo en cuanto acabó de desayunar y comenzó a rebuscar en la basura. Una vez más, su poca pulcritud a la hora de limpiar su cuarto le había salvado: la papelera estaba prácticamente vacía y pudo recuperar los pedacitos de papel que había arrojado allí esa misma mañana con suma facilidad. Los unió con cinta adhesiva por la parte que no estaba escrita y, una vez que el esquema estuvo reconstruido, volvió a clavar sus decididos y ardientes ojos en él. Esta vez, sabía lo que debía hacer.<strong>

**Le quitó el tapón a un bolígrafo y trazó una línea roja que partía desde Kazemaru y que desembocaba en un nombre que pocos días antes ni siquiera habría tomado en consideración en aquel esquema: el suyo propio. Escribió "Endou" en letras rojas y dibujó una segunda línea del mismo color que unía su nombre con el de Yagami. Sin darse cuenta, y sin quererlo siquiera, Endou se había visto envuelto en aquel intrincado polígono amoroso no sólo como encargado de enderezarlo, sino como parte activa de él.**

**Extrañamente, aunque el problema acababa de crecer aún más, Endou no podía parar de sonreír. Sentía que, tras mucho tiempo cayendo al vacío, había encontrado por fin un pequeño alambre sobre el que caminar.**

**Tras vestirse con su habitual chándal deportivo y echarse la bolsa de deportes al hombro, Mamoru salió de la casa. La calle se le quedaba pequeña: corría dando grandes zancadas, mucho mayores de lo normal. Sus fortalecidas piernas de futbolista se estiraban más de lo que lo habían hecho nunca, como si quisieran llevar al chico a su destino lo antes posible porque pensaban que era un asunto de vida o muerte. Pero ése no era el auténtico problema. Los pasos de gigante surgían de dos sentimientos muy diferentes e incluso contrarios y que, en vez de entrar en conflicto el uno con el otro, se apoyaban mutuamente para intensificar los sentimientos de Mamoru hasta nuevos límites. Por un lado, el alivio y la satisfacción que le suponía el haber encontrado al fin un camino para solucionar sus problemas y los de los demás. Por el otro, la desesperación, la frustración y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que, ahora más que nunca, habían comenzado a germinar en su pecho.**

**Toda la culpa era suya, pero saberlo y reconocerlo era el primer paso para afrontarlo y arreglarlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoru llegó sin aliento al campo de fútbol del Raimon, donde el equipo del instituto se preparaba ya para entrenar después de una dura sesión de estiramientos y calentamientos. Nada más entrar en el recinto, sin embargo, el cancerbero pudo sentir que el ambiente estaba bastante más cargado de lo normal, como si algo estuviese rompiendo la armonía que de por sí solía reinar en el equipo.<strong>

**La confirmación de sus sospechas llegó en apenas unos segundos.**

–¡Endou! **–gritó Someoka mientras se acercaba a él corriendo. Tomo un poco de aire al llegar hasta donde se encontraba su capitán y prosiguió, hablando muy rápido:–** No sé qué demonios le pasa, ¡pero Kazemaru está rarísimo hoy!

–¿Raro? ¿En qué sentido? **–preguntó Endou.**

–Está muy violento. ¡Estábamos simplemente haciendo unos ejercicios de calentamiento con el balón y le ha hecho una entrada fortísima a Shishido! Creo que incluso lo ha lesionado… Hemos intentado preguntarle a qué viene esa actitud, pero nos responde mal cada vez que hablamos con él e insiste en que todo es culpa tuya. ¿Sabes algo o es que definitivamente se le ha ido la olla?

–Creo que… Creo que Kazemaru nunca ha estado más cuerdo, Some-some. He sido yo el que ha tardado demasiado en darse cuenta **–titubeó el capitán.**

–Endou… ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer los demás? ¡Queremos ayudar!

**Endou sacudió la cabeza.**

–Será mejor que nos dejéis solos. Vosotros entrenad mientras yo hablo con él. Dile a Yuuti que haga de capitán, y que las chicas se hagan cargo de Shishido.

–Como quieras, capitán. Kazemaru está en el vestuario; se ha encerrado allí después de lo de Shishido.

–Está bien, iré a hablar con él ahora mismo.

–¡Buena suerte, y no hagas tonterías! **–exclamó Someoka al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa cómplice y le hacía un gesto con el pulgar levantado, símbolo de las esperanzas que estaba depositando en él. Endou devolvió el gesto y se alejó rápidamente en dirección a los vestuarios.**

* * *

><p><strong>El defensa, que se encontraba sentado en un banco dándole la espalda a la entrada, echó la mirada atrás cuando oyó cómo la puerta se abría. Tras comprobar de quién se trataba, volvió a dirigir sus ojos al frente y agachó ligeramente la cabeza. Endou, bolsa de deportes en mano, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se aproximó al banco donde Kazemaru estaba sentado.<strong>

–Ho… hola.

–Coge lo que necesites y lárgate.

–Kaze-kaze, yo… **–tartamudeó el portero.**

–Mi nombre es Kazemaru, no "Kaze-kaze" **–replicó el defensa de cabellos azules con un deje hostil y sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera–**. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí ahora?

–Lo único que quiero es pedirte perdón **–susurró Endou al tiempo que dejaba la bolsa en el suelo–**. Siento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de que, en el fondo, yo soy el origen de todos los problemas del equipo… y de los tuyos.

**Kazemaru volvió la cabeza y posó su vista sobre Endou. Tras mirarle a los ojos durante unos segundos, se giró, aún sentado en el banco, y reposó los brazos en sus propias piernas.**

–Te escucho **–dijo Ichirouta.**

**Mamoru miró alrededor y sonrió levemente, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.**

–Aquí comenzó todo, ¿recuerdas…? Aquí nos peleamos por primera vez, pero también fue aquí donde…

–Donde me heriste **–cortó Ichirouta en seco–**. Donde no aceptaste mis sentimientos, donde los tachaste de mentira y de "simple confusión". Donde dejaste claro que yo no te importo en absoluto.

–¡Eso no es verdad! **–replicó Mamoru–**. Puede… puede que no fuera demasiado delicado al elegir las palabras, pero tú me importas mucho. Debí haberte creído desde el principio cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mí y haberte tratado mejor en vez de huir miserablemente como lo hice. …Lo siento.

–¿Te crees que eso es suficiente? **–siseó Ichirouta, y a continuación se levantó y miró a Mamoru de hito en hito–**. ¿¡Es que acaso crees que una herida así cierra en un segundo como si nada!? ¡Tú mismo me pediste que te demostrase lo que sentía! ¡Traté de besarte, traté de que te dieras cuenta de que lo que sentía era real y de ganarme tu confianza, pero lo único que hiciste fue rechazarme abiertamente e ignorarnos a mí y a mis sentimientos a partir de aquel momento!

–¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad…! Es que te lanzaste sobre mí de repente, empezaste a besarme y… m-me asusté **–dijo Mamoru mientras le temblaba la voz. Ichirouta escuchaba con atención mientras respiraba pesadamente, aún agotado por el esfuerzo que confesar sus sentimientos de nuevo le había supuesto–**. Pensé… no sé qué pensé. Que era una broma, una especie de truco, o que simplemente creías ver algo donde realmente no había nada. Pero no es cierto **–Mamoru cerró los ojos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, esperando pacientemente a que las palabras que representaban sus auténticos sentimientos aflorasen y viajasen desde su corazón hasta sus labios. Tras unos segundos, volvió a mirar a su amigo–**. No quise aceptar lo que sentías por mí y empecé a mentirme, haciéndome creer a mí mismo que el que mentía eras tú. Me alejé de ti queriendo evitar que tus sentimientos afectasen al equipo, que te hicieran sufrir y que más gente saliera perjudicada… Y eso es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido al final. No supe actuar como un buen capitán, y mucho menos como un buen amigo. Siento no haber podido comprender tus sentimientos a tiempo. Siento mucho que tus esfuerzos y tus besos no me hiciesen ver la realidad. Lo que te hice fue cruel e horrible, y no espero que me perdones, pero si tienes que odiar a alguien, ódiame a mí; el resto no se lo merecen. ¡Rómpeme, mátame, golpéame hasta desahogarte si eso te alivia, pero no lo pagues con los demás!

**Las últimas palabras de Mamoru, a voz en grito, desgarraron el corazón de Ichirouta, prendieron su ira y nublaron su juicio. Ichirouta agarró a Mamoru por el cuello de la sudadera con una sola mano y cerró la otra en un puño, el cual colocó amenazadoramente en posición para poder golpear la cara de Mamoru en cualquier momento. Estaba furioso, ciego de rabia y despecho, y las ansias de pulverizar a Mamoru a puñetazo limpio borboteaban en su pecho como borbotea la lava dentro de un volcán. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su capitán tenía razón. Había sido cruel y cortante, enfermizamente desconsiderado para con sus sentimientos y un auténtico imbécil prepotente y sabelotodo. Todo lo contrario de lo que solía ser normalmente.**

**Y entonces lo vio.**

**Mamoru, que siempre había sido amable e incluso cariñoso con todo el mundo, empático hasta límites insospechados y, ante todo, humilde y una buenísima persona, había cambiado de repente. No en un corto espacio de tiempo, sino literalmente de un segundo para otro. Concretamente, en el preciso instante en el que él perdió el control. Meses antes, Ichirouta no había confesado su amor por su capitán: su intención desde el principio había sido poseerle. Antes de que el portero se diese cuenta, Ichirouta ya le había levantado la camiseta y había comenzado a besar su torso y acariciar su pecho con los labios. Sus manos recorrieron cuanto pudieron del cuerpo de su capitán al son de las palabras "ésta es mi manera de ganarme tu confianza". Entonces, y sólo entonces, Mamoru cambió. Su voz se volvió temblorosa como un terremoto, y sus palabras, hirientes como cuchillos. Mamoru no había sido el despreciable, sino él. Él le había forzado a cambiar su actitud normal, a querer encerrarse en la idea de que sus supuestos sentimientos no eran más que el fruto de la repentina excitación que, con el tiempo, se desvanecería tal y como apareció.**

**Él mismo había convertido sus profundos sentimientos en mentira y "simple confusión".**

**Ichirouta bajó el puño y soltó a Mamoru, quien se sorprendió al observar que su cuerpo seguía intacto y en perfectas condiciones —físicas, al menos—.**

–…Lo siento, Mamoru.

–¿Q-qué? **–preguntó el capitán, atónito–**. ¿Cómo que lo sientes…?

–Tú no tenías la culpa de nada. Fue un error mío desde el principio. …Un error que os he hecho pagar a todos. Déjame pasar, tengo que ir a disculparme con el equipo por haberme comportado como un imbécil.

**Ichirouta apartó a Mamoru a un lado con intención de dirigirse a la puerta de salida de los vestuarios y rencontrarse con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, Mamoru le agarró antes de que pudiera acercarse siquiera a la puerta y, de un tirón, le obligó a encararle de nuevo.**

–Antes de salir ahí, dime una cosa. Ahora mismo… ¿qué sientes por mí?

**Ichirouta tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.**

–…Supongo que mis sentimientos no han cambiado. He tratado de olvidarte, incluso he tratado de odiarte para dejar de pensar en ti, pero nunca he podido **–respondió Ichirouta con voz queda–**. Sólo cuando apareció Hiroto con el mismo problema que yo pude refugiarme en alguien. Estuvo ahí para mí, y nunca podré agradecérselo lo suficiente… Fue mi único apoyo en tiempos muy difíciles. Pensar que me odiabas y que no te importaba me… me hizo muchísimo daño, Mamoru…

**Ichirouta no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo y echarse a llorar desconsoladamente. El dolor punzante en su pecho había comenzado a sanar al comprender el porqué de las duras palabras de Mamoru, pero su recuerdo aún le atormentaba. Eso, sumado al sentimiento de culpabilidad que le asolaba por haber achacado un error que era suyo desde el principio a la persona que más quería del mundo, era demasiado para él, y la única forma humana de librarse de aquellas termitas que le reconcomían tan vorazmente por dentro era llorar hasta ahogarlas en esa extraña sustancia pastosa que se había formado al mezclar sus lágrimas y la densa culpabilidad que se había adueñado de él.**

**Mamoru acercó su mano a la cara de su amigo y le secó con los dedos las lágrimas que corrían desbocadamente por sus mejillas. Ichirouta dirigió su roja y congestionada mirada hacia él y siguió contemplándole atentamente mientras el capitán se ponía en cuclillas para quedar a su nivel y poder mirarle a los ojos. Tras esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, Mamoru rebatió:**

–¡Yo nunca podría odiarte…! Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, Ichirouta; hace años que lo eres. Lo que más lamento de todo esto es no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentías mucho antes… y, sobre todo, siento no poder corresponderte. Te… te quiero mucho, pero te quiero como a un hermano, como al gran amigo y compañero que has sido y espero que siempre seas para mí.

–…Mamoru… **–sonrió el defensa–**. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos juntos. Han pasado meses, pero ahora, incluso tras todo este tiempo, cada vez que te oigo hablar… recuerdo por qué me enamoré de ti. Esa actitud tuya, el hecho de que siempre les des prioridad a los demás antes que a ti mismo y que afrontes todos los retos que se te presentan con valor y una sonrisa es lo que de verdad hizo que me sintiese así.

**Mamoru, sonrojado, desvió un poco la mirada y empezó a rascarse la nuca, avergonzado e incómodo con la situación.**

**Ichirouta rodeó la cara de Mamoru con las manos y le obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos. La sorpresa y la visión de las enrojecidas mejillas del defensa hicieron que el propio Mamoru se sonrojase también.**

–No puedo negar más mis sentimientos, Mamoru, y mucho menos contenerlos… **–susurró Ichirouta.**

–P-pero, I-i-ichirouta, yo… e-es que, ya te lo te lo he dicho, yo a ti… **–tartamudeó Mamoru lastimosamente.**

–Lo sé… Pero, aunque no pueda tenerte para mí solo ni pueda esperar que correspondas a lo que siento por ti, por favor, déjame que, al menos una vez…

**Sin acabar la frase siquiera, Ichirouta cerró los ojos y le dio a Mamoru un suave beso en los labios. El portero, más asustado que otra cosa, se limitó a no oponerse a los deseos de su amigo y dejar que, de una vez por todas, le demostrase su afecto de una manera más física y romántica. Al no notar ninguna resistencia ni movimiento en contra, Ichirouta se abrazó al chico y alargó el contacto unos segundos más, buscando desesperadamente que aquel beso con el que hasta entonces sólo había podido soñar quedase grabado en su memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle. La timidez de Mamoru, el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su aliento. Todo era tal y como él lo había imaginado siempre… excepto porque, al contrario que en sus fantasías, ése sería el primer y el último beso que compartirían.**

**Realmente, algo a atesorar con recelo.**

**El decidido defensa acabó retrocediendo, necesitado de aire. Mamoru, aunque en ningún momento había tratado siquiera de devolver el beso, también estaba a punto de ahogarse: había estado aguantando la respiración desde que Ichirouta le había tocado la cara, y el pobre ya había empezado a ponerse morado. Resoplando pesadamente y tratando de recuperar el aliento, el portero no pudo evitar reír como un idiota. Ichirouta se le quedó mirando, igualmente agotado pero extrañado por la repentina reacción del chico al que acababa de besar.**

–¿Qué te pasa, Mamoru…? **–preguntó Ichirouta.**

**Mamoru se limitó a seguir riendo, cada vez más alto a medida que sus pulmones se aireaban. Su risa acabó por ser alta, jocosa y alegre.**

–¡Oh, venga ya, dime qué es lo que te ocurre! **–se quejó Ichirouta, tratando de poner mala cara a pesar de lo contagioso de la risa de su capitán. Éste trató de calmarse un poco y, entre carcajadas, dijo:**

–¿Y eso es todo?

**Ichirouta parpadeó varias veces. No entendía absolutamente nada, así que se limitó a observar a su capitán con ojos ingenuos —a pesar de que, como siempre, tan solo uno de esos ojos estuviera a la vista—.**

–¡Ha sido tan fácil! **–rió Mamoru. Echó la espalda hacia atrás y se tumbó en el suelo antes de plantarse la mano en mitad de la cara y seguir riendo.**

–¿Tan fácil…? De verdad que no te sigo, Mamoru **–se quejó Ichirouta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aún sin poder evitar que una sonrisilla asomase en su cara.**

–¿No lo ves? **–respondió alegremente Mamoru desde el suelo–**. Un solo beso, nada más, y este problema nunca hubiera existido. Es… es hasta tonto, ¿verdad?

–…Hiciste bien en huir **–resopló Ichirouta–**. La verdad, aquella vez no estaba pensando en ti en absoluto, ni en lo que pudieras sentir. De haberme dejado… no hubiera podido controlarme. Soy yo quien debió haber pensado en que tu opinión también contaba… Soy un imbécil.

**Ichirouta suspiró y volvió a sentir que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Mamoru se incorporó y abrazó a su compañero, rodeando su cuerpo y brazos con los suyos. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del defensa y negó con ella, frotando la frente contra su cuello ligeramente.**

–Si te soy sincero, nada de eso me importa ya. Quizás no me creas, ¡pero estoy contentísimo de haberte recuperado, Kaze-kaze! **–exclamó el portero mientras hacía añicos los huesos de Kazemaru con un fortísimo abrazo de oso del que el defensa no conseguía zafarse y que, por supuesto, no podía devolver**.

–…N-no voy a librarme nunca de lo de Kaze-kaze, ¿eh? **–trató de decir Kazemaru, aunque la constricción pulmonar a la que estaba siendo sometido no se lo puso nada fácil. Endou sacudió la cabeza una vez más y soltó a Kazemaru de repente. Se acomodó delante de él, tal y como habían estado antes, y clavó sus ojos en los de su amigo. Su mirada se había vuelto muy seria en un instante.**

–Aún queda otra cosa **–dijo Endou.**

**Kazemaru trató de adivinar qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a su capitán.**

–…Es verdad. Pero, ¿cómo podría decírselo? ¡No puedo rechazarle sin razón después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí!

–¿Rechazarle? **–parpadeó Endou–**. ¿Es que no te gusta?

–Bueno, no es que no le quiera, es que… no es lo mismo que siento por ti, Endou. Hiroto para mí es un amigo fiel, un salvavidas que impidió que me ahogase cuando estuve en peligro.

–¿…De qué estás hablando ahora? **–preguntó Endou, poniendo cara agria–**. No pienses en Hiro-hiro por ahora, ¡él está bien! ¡Déjalo estar y céntrate en Miyasaka!

–En… ¿Miyasaka? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

–¿Ah…? ¿Tú tampoco lo sabes o qué?

–Endou, explícate de una vez.

–¡Yo imaginaba que ya se te habría declarado y que le habías dicho que no!

–¿¡D-d-declarárseme!? ¿¡De qué estás hablando!?

–¡Entonces se lo tenía callado…! ¡Hiro-hiro y yo pensábamos que tú ya lo sabías todo!

–¿Pero saber el qué?

–Bueno, verás, en pocas palabras… El otro día, cuando fui a hablar con Hiroto, oímos a alguien llorando bajo la ventana. Tratamos de escuchar en silencio, pero como se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí, dejamos de ocultarnos y nos asomamos a la ventana. Vimos que era Miyasaka, que insistía en que estaba bien, pero cuando Hiroto habló de ti, se echó a llorar y salió corriendo mientras gritaba tu nombre… ¡Parecía muy afectado!

–Vaya… **–susurró Kazemaru–**. Pues yo nunca he notado nada raro cuando hablaba con él. …Maldita sea, tu falta de empatía y tu incompetencia romántica son contagiosas.

**Endou se cruzó de brazos y resopló, no demasiado contento con el halago que acababa de recibir. **

–De cualquier modo **–continuó el defensa–**, si lo que dices es verdad, debería hablar con él. Si está sufriendo por mí, no puedo decir que no le entienda…

–Imagino que sí, pero esto sigue resultándome bastante difícil de entender… **–discurrió Mamoru, rascándose la mejilla y poniendo mala cara, como si intentase encontrarle el sentido al más complejo de los puzles–**. A fin de cuentas, ¿no es mejor dejar las cosas claras y decir lo que haya que decir a la cara y con calma?

–Es lo que sacamos en claro de esto, ¿no? –**sonrió Kazemaru. Endou devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó, ofreciéndole después su mano a Kazemaru para que éste se levantase también. Una vez ambos estuvieron en pie, Endou cogió su bolsa de deportes, se dio la vuelta en redondo y comenzó a internarse en el vestuario. Kazemaru parpadeó, sorprendido, y se quedó mirando al portero de hito en hito.**

–¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora?

–Pues cambiarme **–respondió Endou, con un tono de voz que daba a entender que era algo obvio–**. ¡No sé tú, pero yo he venido a entrenar!

–Ah, sí, claro… P-perdona, no había caído. Estaba muy enfrascado en… bueno, en "esto" **–titubeó Kazemaru.**

–¿"Esto"? **–preguntó Mamoru, tan descolocado como si de repente Kazemaru hubiese cambiado radicalmente de tema.**

–…Nosotros. Tú y yo… a solas.

**Kazemaru bajó la mirada para ocultar sus rojas mejillas bajo su pelo. Endou sonrió.**

–¡No es como si no pudiésemos pasar más rato juntos otro día, Kaze-kaze! **–exclamó el portero con alegría–**. ¡Eso es lo que hacen los amigos!

–Endou, esto… ¿Estás seguro de que no hay posibilidad de que seamos… algo más que amigos? **–preguntó el defensa, a pesar de que en el fondo no quería saber la respuesta, fuese la que fuese.**

**Mamoru se sonrojó, apartó los ojos de su amigo y se frotó inconscientemente el pecho con la mano derecha, justo por encima del corazón. Al cabo, volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia los de Kazemaru y, tras sostenerle la mirada durante unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza. Kazemaru hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragar saliva a pesar del nudo que se había formado en su garganta y suspiró levemente.**

–Lo… lo siento mucho, Kazemaru, pero no siento nada por ti más allá de amistad. Además… me gustaría aclarar mis propias ideas antes de decidir salir con nadie.

–¿Tus propias ideas? **–preguntó Kazemaru. A continuación, y sin saber por qué, esbozó una pequeña y pícara sonrisita: fuesen cuales fuesen las circunstancias, la inocencia e ignorancia total de Endou en lo que respecta a cualquier tema que no tenga que ver con el fútbol le resultaba divertida–**. ¿Así que incluso Mamoru Endou sufre con el amor?

–¡P-p-pues claro! **–respondió el portero, nervioso, con los carrillos hinchados y aún más rojo que antes–**. ¡Ni que yo no tuviera sentimientos; qué manía tenéis todos de pensar que yo no soy humano más que en el campo de fútbol…!

**Kazemaru apenas pudo prestar atención a lo que decía: estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose de la cara de Endou como para hacerle caso a su discurso.**

–¿Sabes? Quizás, si sigues desarrollando sentimientos que no tengan que ver con el fútbol, sí que puedas llegar a entender a los demás.

**Endou se cruzó de brazos, resopló y se perdió en las profundidades del vestuario. Kazemaru le siguió: necesitaba seguir picándole.**

**Era demasiado tentador e irresistible**.

* * *

><p>–¡Vale, chicos, ya hemos acabado el entrenamiento por hoy!<p>

**El equipo del Raimon casi al completo se desplomó al oír estas palabras. La brillantísima idea de Endou de intensificar el entrenamiento para compensar el tiempo que había perdido en los vestuarios con Kazemaru no había terminado de convencer al resto del equipo, que había acabado con los huesos hechos picadillo.**

**Un magullado y dolorido Shishido vitoreó a sus compañeros desde el banquillo.**

–Voy… voy a hablar con él **–le susurró Kazemaru a Endou, quien asintió como gesto de aprobación. Someoka, Gouenji y Kidou se acercaron a Endou aprovechando la ausencia del problemático defensa.**

–Es realmente sorprendente **–puntualizó Kidou–**. No tiene nada que ver con el Kazemaru que ha llegado al entrenamiento esta mañana. ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos, Endou?

–Ah, bueno, ¡no sé si debería hablar de ello…! **–rió Endou nervioso.**

–No nos irás a decir que hay algo entre vosotros dos, ¿verdad? **–sonrió Gouenji maliciosamente.**

–¡C-cla-claro que no! **–susurró Endou, dando a entender que quería que los cotillas de sus amigos bajasen la voz si iban a hablar de ese tipo de temas.**

–¡No digas chorradas, Gouenji! ¡Todos sabemos que a Endou quien le gusta es Aki!

**La cara de Endou tomó una grotesca mueca de desconcierto y empezó a brillar como si fuese un cartel de neón carmesí. Someoka imitó la pícara sonrisa de Gouenji, mientras que Kidou se limitó a liberar un pequeño suspiro: esa clase de actitud le parecía pueril y el tema le interesaba más bien poco, así que se limitó a volver a lo que importaba.**

–Sea como fuere, has conseguido que vuelva a ser el de siempre. Cómo lo hayas hecho, por otro lado, es cosa tuya, y no nos meteremos. ¿Verdad?

**Someoka y Gouenji asintieron, decididos a dejar el tema a un lado, pero sin poder borrar aún aquella molesta sonrisa de sus bocas.**

**Los chicos dirigieron entonces su vista hacia el banquillo, donde Kazemaru y Shishido discutían sus diferencias, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Shishido le hacía a Kazemaru un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar. Cuando notaron que Kazemaru se despedía del pelirrojo, Kidou, Gouenji y Someoka se dispersaron y dejaron a Endou solo. Kazemaru se acercó de nuevo a su capitán.**

–¿Qué tal ha ido? **–preguntó Endou con una sonrisa en los labios.**

–Estupendamente. …Si te soy sincero, nunca me había fijado en lo que buena persona que es Shishido. Me he sentido tan a gusto hablando con él que, cuando me he querido dar cuenta, ya le estaba contando todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Lo ha entendido todo y me ha deseado suerte **–dijo Kazemaru, claramente aliviado, y volteó la cabeza para volver a mirar a Shishido, quien charlaba alegremente con las gerentes del Raimon mientras le atendían**–. Destaca demasiado poco para ser tan genial.

**Endou rió y asintió. Siempre había sentido que sus compañeros del Raimon merecían mucho más renombre del que tenían. De pronto, Endou se dio cuenta de lo que Kazemaru había dicho y dio un pequeño respingo.**

–E-espera, ¿¡le has contado todo lo que ha pasado en el vestuario!? **–chilló Endou, alarmado.**

–¡Tranquilo, tranquilo, sólo lo más superficial! Además, me ha dicho que no se lo dirá a nadie. Dice que entiende que es algo personal. …Por cierto, está irremediablemente lesionado y no puede jugar.

–…Maldita sea.

**A Endou le dolía que su compañero estuviera dolorido, por supuesto, pero le dolía aún más pensar en todo el papeleo que tendría que hacer como capitán para sustituirle por otro jugador. Pero una idea que él consideró brillante vino a su cabeza en aquel momento. Lo sentía por Shishido, pero su lesión no podría haber sido más oportuna.**

**Era hora de que un nuevo miembro del equipo saliese a escena.**

* * *

><p>–¿Volvemos juntos a casa, capitán…? <strong>–preguntó Handa con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.<strong>

–Lo siento mucho, Shin-shin, pero me gustaría ir con Kazemaru hoy. Aún tengo algunas cosas de las que hablar con él.

–…A-ah… Bueno, como quieras… Supongo…

–¡Handa-kuuuun~! ¡Vente a casa con nosotros~! **–exclamó alegremente Matsuno. Kageno, a su lado, rió por lo bajo, excitado ante la idea de que, por una vez, Handa volviese a casa con ellos en vez de quedarse con Endou.**

–Te prometo que el próximo día volveré a ir contigo, Shin-shin, pero hoy tengo que hacer esto. ¿Me perdonas? **–pidió Endou amablemente, juntando las palmas de sus manos y ofreciéndole un guiño cómplice a Handa. El centrocampista se dio por vencido, suspiró y asintió, resignándose a ir con Matsuno y Kageno hasta casa y a sufrir sus constantes acosos durante el camino. A esos dos bastardos les encantaba tomarle el pelo.**

–Buena suerte, capitán… **–sollozó Handa, previendo lo que se le venía encima.**

–…Igualmente.

**Matsuno agarró a Handa por el brazo y se lo llevó a rastras. Mientras se alejaban, el capitán pudo oír cómo Matsuno le preguntaba a Handa acerca de cuántas veces "echaba de menos" a Ootani cada día.**

–En el fondo se adoran **–sonrió Kazemaru, acercándose a Endou por la espalda mientras miraba cómo el trío de jugadores del Raimon se alejaba–**. ¿Nos vamos?

**Endou asintió y echó a andar con Kazemaru a su lado.**

**Los dos chicos caminaban tranquilamente y sin mediar palabra por las anchas calles de Inazuma. Los últimos destellos ocres que el Sol emanaba cubrían a los dos amigos mientras paseaban, bañándoles en un agradable y estimulante calor, acompañado por una brisa fresca que indicaba que la noche estaba a punto de caer. Kazemaru, que había ido con la cabeza gacha casi todo el camino, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de llegar a su casa, se dirigió a Endou y dijo:**

–Oye, Endou, antes, cuando creí que hablabas de Hiroto y me obligaste a dejar el tema, parecías muy convencido, pero te recuerdo que técnicamente seguimos siendo pareja… ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle?

**Endou soltó una risilla nerviosa.**

–¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que saques el tema! Me hubiera resultado bastante violento hacerlo yo mismo.

–…Claro. En fin, contéstame.

–La verdad **–dijo Mamoru, colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca mientras seguía andando–**, no creo que tengas que preocuparte mucho por él. Hiroto es fuerte y sabe muy bien qué hacer. Además, llegó hace tiempo hasta la misma conclusión a la que has llegado tú hoy… Creo.

–¿Has hablado con él de todo esto? **–resopló Kazemaru–**. Eres un metomentodo, ¿sabes?

–¡Bueno, de momento parece que no ha sido en vano!

–…Vale, ahí me has pillado. Entonces, ¿qué?

–¡Díselo directamente a él!

–Vaya, ¿ahora no vas a meterte en medio? **–dijo Kazemaru en tono sarcástico. Endou sacudió la cabeza.**

–¡Claro que no! ¿Sabes? Tuve que pedir mucha ayuda para poder llegar a comprender cómo actuar para poder ayudaros a todos de la mejor manera posible, y una de las cosas que saque en claro fue que yo solo no puedo arreglar nada. Puedo ayudaros, apoyaros cuando flaqueéis o daros el empujoncito necesario para que solucionéis vuestros problemas, pero lo que está claro es que intentar hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad por mi cuenta es inútil. Es mejor actuar… "disimuladamente".

–…Caray. No me esperaba eso, la verdad **–respondió Kazemaru, atónito–**. Has crecido mucho, capitán…

–Cuando tus amigos te necesitan es cuando de verdad consigues sacar lo mejor de ti mismo. Vosotros necesitabais ayuda y yo quería dárosla, ¡y tenía que mejorar como persona si quería ser capaz de echar un cable!

–Eres increíble, Endou. Al final será verdad que las bases del fútbol pueden aplicarse a cualquier terreno y convertirse en toda una filosofía de vida…

–¡Pues claro! Creí que eso ya lo sabías.

–Sí, lo sabía, pero… lo había olvidado. Lo siento mucho.

–¡Tranquilo, no es para tanto! **–sonrió el capitán–**. Todos cometemos erro- ¡hmph!

**Antes de que Endou pudiera acabar la frase o cerrar la boca siquiera, Kazemaru arremetió contra él, le estampó contra el muro que rodeaba su casa, le abrazó con fuerza y presionó sus labios contra los del porteo apasionadamente. Endou abrió aún más la boca a causa de la sorpresa, lo cual Kazemaru aprovechó para profundizar el beso y dar por fin rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.**

**Endou estaba aterrado, pero, por segunda vez en un día, trató de analizar la situación detenidamente. Acabó rindiéndose a la evidencia de que, aunque sólo fuese por una vez, lo mejor sería darle a Kazemaru lo que durante tantos meses o incluso años había buscado. Lentamente, Endou comenzó a devolver el beso.**

**Kazemaru, emocionadísimo por la tan favorable respuesta de Endou a sus actos, apretó su cuerpo contra el de su capitán y deshizo el beso para poder así desplazarse y acariciar el cuello y la oreja de Endou con los labios. Los dedos de Kazemaru se deslizaron rápidamente bajo la camiseta de Endou y, a medida que las manos subían por los costados del chico, manoseando su piel directamente, la sudadera deportiva era arrastrada también, revelando más carne a cada segundo. Cuando el vientre del chico estuvo al descubierto y la sudadera quedó a la altura del pecho, Kazemaru se levantó su propia camiseta y se reclinó sobre Endou aún más, buscando sentir directamente sobre su piel el fuerte calor que el cuerpo de Endou emanaba.**

**Kazemaru sonrió mientras volvía a posar sus labios sobre los de Endou. La situación era prácticamente la misma que la que se había dado meses atrás, pero esta vez el chico del que estaba enamorado no le había rechazado, sino que, a pesar de no sentir lo mismo por él, había aceptado sus sentimientos y, en la medida de lo posible, trataba de satisfacerle para que dejase de sentirse mal. Y, para él, eso era suficiente.**

**Tras darle unos tiernos y cortos besos en los labios a Endou, Kazemaru se separó de él y se ajustó de nuevo la camiseta, sonriendo tan solo un poco a pesar de lo increíblemente feliz que estaba. Endou se lanzó a abrazar a Kazemaru mientras éste se colocaba la ropa y le estrujó entre sus brazos, apretando su cara contra el hombro del defensa.**

–…Espero que ahora puedas perdonarme por lo de aquella vez.

–Endou… No hay nada que perdonar.

**Kazemaru se zafó hábilmente del abrazo y le dedicó una última sonrisa a Endou antes de meterse en su casa.**

**Endou se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos y suspiró suavemente, agotado.**

_«Lo que tiene que hacer uno para tener a todo el mundo contento…»,_ **pensó mientras se alejaba en dirección a su casa, deseando que su madre tuviera ya listo el sukiyaki que le había prometido preparar de cena.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tachín. Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy: son casi 7000 palabras, no os quejaréis D: En fin, resumamos: Endou sigue dándole vueltas al problema que le ha tenido ocupado durante tanto tiempo y, finalmente, gracias a la ayuda de su madre, descubre cuál debe ser su próximo movimiento: hablar con Kazemaru acerca de lo que originó todo este problema. Echándole agallas, Endou le pide perdón a Kazemaru, quien se da cuenta de que no debería haber culpado a Endou desde un principio ya que él no tenía culpa de nada.<strong>_

_**Ahora que Kazemaru ya ha visto la luz, ¿qué sucederá entre Hiroto y él? ¿Conseguirá Hiroto hacer las paces con Yagami? ¿Y dónde quedan Midorikawa y Miyasaka en todo esto? ¡Las respuestas a estas últimas preguntas, en los próximos capítulos de "¡Tú no me entiendes!"!**_


End file.
